HALLOWEEN
by jasonX65
Summary: Haddonfield is known for it's murderous maniac, Michael Myers. They thought he was a memory, locked away in the past, but now, Michael has returned, targeting a cousin and her friends on the scariest holiday of the year...
1. Escaped Patient

**A/N-** **Hey guys! Welcome! This will be my first take on a horror franchise other than** _ **Scream**_ **. I am very excited to see how it goes. Also, I've decided to make this part of an anthology series. I will be using the same characters (plus or minus a couple of new characters) in each story I write. For example, I might write an Elm Street one and everyone dies, but then I might write a Friday the 13** **th** **with the same characters, as if Elm Street never occurred. This will be the second installment to the anthology series. (The first one was** _ **SCREAM**_ **, so if you haven't read it, don't panic. It isn't necessary in order to understand what's going on in this one. )**

EXT. EDWARDS RESIDENCE- NIGHT

OCTOBER 30th, 2016

A large brick house sits on top of a hill, no other houses nearby. A large tree sits in the front yard of the house, the branches holding only a few orange, yellow, and red leaves. A pile of dead leaves gather around the large trunk of the tree. A Jack O' Lantern glows on the front porch. Yellow light floods out onto the porch and into the yard, but it only lights a small fraction of the yard.

INT. EDWARDS RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

A large flat screen TV hangs from the wall. Currently, the news is airing. A man sits behind a desk, holding a large stack of papers.

REPORTER

Several patients at a mental health facility recently were reported having escaped from the facility. One of them is highly dangerous. Police urge you to call 911 if you see any of them.

Pictures of the escaped patients flash across the screen. Before the pictures are finished being shown, the TV cuts off.

Sitting on a love seat placed right in front of the TV are DYLAN EDWARDS, 18, and TINA BLAKLEY, 18. Dylan is tall and skinny. He has short black hair and light blue eyes. He's wearing a black _Iron Maiden_ T-shirt and khaki shorts. Dylan has his arm wrapped around the girl. Tina is of average female height with long brown hair and green eyes. She's wearing a blue North Face jacket and blue jeans. She shivers, still staring at the blank television screen. Dylan notices, scooting closer to her.

DYLAN

What's wrong?

TINA

It's just scary that those patients broke out of that hospital. I mean, one of them could be right outside.

DYLAN

Oh come on, what're the odds that one of them would show up right in the front yard?

Before Tina can answer, Dylan leans into her, kissing her gently on the neck. He pushes the collar of her jacket to the side, exposing skin. The boy gently pushes Tina against the sofa, getting on top of her. He kisses her again. Tina closes her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. She pushes the boy off of herself. Dylan looks slightly confused by this gesture. Tina pushes herself off of the couch, crossing her arms as she stands up.

TINA

I already told you we aren't doing that anymore tonight. Anyways, I have to go home soon.

DYLAN

Why don't you just spend the night with me?

TINA

You know my parents won't let me… Anyways, what's the plan for tomorrow?

DYLAN

Well, we can go to that party that Brent Lilly is having or…

TINA

Or?

DYLAN

We can come here and have hot sex.

Dylan wraps his arms around Tina, pulling her into a hug. Tina shrugs her boyfriend off of her.

TINA

I swear, sex is all you ever think about.

DYLAN

I can't help it. I'm a horny teenage boy, what else am I supposed to do?

TINA

I guess at least you're honest. (smirks) You're going to love my costume.

DYLAN

Oh yeah? What are you going as?

TINA

You'll have to wait and see.

Tina winks at Dylan, who suddenly remembers something.

DYLAN

Wait until you see who I'm going as. A relic from the past. (giggles immaturely)

He disappears into another room of the house. Tina, left alone in the room, looks around. She notices a picture hanging on the wall. Dylan and his father and brother. All three of them look alike. She can't help but smile at the picture.

Several minutes pass, and Dylan never comes back. Tina waits patiently for a while, but soon grows impatient. She folds her arms again, disappearing into another room of the house.

INT. KITCHEN

Tina walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge. She leans down to look in, pulling out a bottle of Pepsi. Suddenly, a loud _CRASH!_ echoes from another room in the house, causing Tina to jump. She looks towards the dark hallway, which leads to bedrooms and other parts of the house. The girl looks slightly scared. She takes a step towards the dark hallway.

TINA

Dylan? Is that you?

Tina stares at the dark hallway, waiting on her boyfriend to respond. A response never comes. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking can be heard, followed by another loud _CRASH!_

Tina jumps again. She now looks more scared than she had moments before. Looking around the kitchen, she steps back, leaning up against the counter. Her eyes dart from the dark hallway to the safety of the living room. She can't help but let her mind wander back to the report from the news about the escaped mental patients. Suddenly, she's terrified that one of them may have broken into Dylan's home.

Before any other thoughts can cross her mind, Dylan comes staggering into the room. He's wearing a mechanics' jumpsuit now. He holds a Michael Myers mask in his hands. Tina gasps, noticing a crimson red smile spread across his throat. Blood pours out from the wound. Dylan's eyes are wide with terror. He looks at Tina, opening his mouth to speak, but blood comes pouring out instead of words. The mask falls to the floor. He reaches a bloody hand towards Tina, falling to the floor.

Tina looks at Dylan's body, lying on the floor. Her eyes are wide with terror. Suddenly, a figure steps into the room. A man wearing a white hospital gown. Tina looks from Dylan to the man. She screams, backing up into the corner of the room. Her back hits the wall, and she slides to the floor. The poor girl is frozen in fear.

The man looks down at the boy, picking up the Michael Myers mask and pulling it over his head. He looks around the room, grabbing a large butcher knife from the knife holder on the counter.

Tina looks up at the man holding the large glinting knife.

TINA

Michael Myers…? They said you were dead! They said you died years ago!

Tina crawls out of the kitchen, trying to get away from the maniac. Michael crosses the kitchen in three large steps. He places a foot on Tina's back, pushing her to the floor. The girl screams for help, but obviously there is no one around to come to her rescue. She claws the floor with her hands, trying to squeeze out from underneath the man's grasp.

The man looks down at Tina, his eyes visible through the white mask full of hatred. He lifts the knife above his head, bringing it down into Tina's back. Once, twice, three times. Tina screams in pain, but after the third stabbing, her voice fades into nothingness. Her eyes grow wide and lifeless, staring eternally. Her hands grow lifeless. Michael removes the butcher knife from Tina's shoulder blade with a sickening noise.

The maniac stares down at his latest victim for several moments before disappearing back into the kitchen.

 **HALLOWEEN**


	2. October 31st, 2016

**DISCLAIMER- BASED ON CHARACTERS CREATED BY JOHN CARPENTER AND DEBRA HILL. ALL SONGS USED ARE PROPERTY OF THE ARTISTS, I OWN NOTHING.**

 **A/N- Look up "** _ **Avalanche**_ **" by Bring Me The Horizon. Play it until it's specified to stop.**

 **HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS**

 **OCTOBER 31st, 2016**

[FADE IN ON A SUBDIVISION STREET]

A car drives down the street, blowing leaves up behind it in its wake. A teenager rides a skateboard on the sidewalk, disappearing around a corner. Several houses are decorated for Halloween. One house is covered in decorations. Even the front yard is full of horrific decorations. A black cat slinks through the yard of this house, stopping at times and almost looking like a decoration as well. At another house, three children come out, followed by their mother, ready to go to school.

[PAN ACROSS THE STREET]

EXT. EVANS RESIDENCE- MORNING

A small white house sits in the middle of a line of houses on the street of a small subdivision. From what you can see of the street, this seems to be the only house not decorated with creepy Halloween decorations.

INT. EVANS RESIDENCE- BEDROOM

CASEY EVANS, 17 years old, is packing her book-bag for school. She looks tired, as if she didn't get enough sleep the night before. She has her ginger hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She has green eyes and freckles. Currently she is wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, along with white tennis shoes and a cross on a necklace, which she tucks into her shirt.

Her room isn't very big, as the bed takes up a large portion space, and two bookshelves take up another large portion of the room. The bookshelves are overflowing with books. She has a lot of posters with quotes from several novels hanging around the room. You can tell that she's a huge fan of reading. Sitting on the nightstand is a radio, which is the source of the music.

She finishes cramming school books into her bag. She throws the bag over her shoulders, turns off the radio and walks out of the room.

 **A/N- Stop the music.**

INT. EVANS RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

The kitchen has a stove placed between two counters. A refrigerator sits next to the end of the counter on the left side of the stove. Next to the fridge are large French doors, which are currently letting in a lot of sunlight. In the corner of the room sits the kitchen table, with four chairs pulled up to it. Sitting in one of the chairs is Casey's mother, PENNY EVANS.

PENNY

Good morning, dear.

CASEY

Morning, mom.

Casey goes over to the fridge, pulling out a gallon of milk. She grabs a bowl from a cabinet and cereal from the counter. The mother and daughter chat for a few moments.

PENNY  
So, are you sure you don't want to go with your father and I?

CASEY

Mom, you know I can't go. I can't miss school.

Penny looks disapprovingly, but doesn't argue. She knows that Casey would never miss school unless she absolutely had to. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were planning to go visit a relative in Virginia who was sick. They would be gone for an entire week.

PENNY

I just worry about leaving you here alone. Especially this time of year.

Casey gives her mother a serious look. She knew this would come up.

CASEY

All of that stuff with Laurie Strode happened years ago. Michael Myers is locked away, and he's never going to see the light of day again.

Penny looks down at her hands, lying on the table. She doesn't say anything else.

CASEY

Besides, I'm babysitting tonight.

 **SEVERAL MINUTES LATER**

EXT. EVANS RESIDENCE

A black Honda Accord pulls into the driveway, beeping the horn three times. On the third beep, Casey comes running out of the house, locking it up behind her. The driver of the vehicle honks again, causing Casey to glare at the driver as she walks around to the passenger side. She opens the door, climbing in.

BREANNA SYKES, 18, looks at Casey with a faux annoyed expression. You can tell she's the kind of girl who likes to joke around and have fun.

BREANNA

God, Casey, could you be any slower!?

CASEY

Has anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?

BREANNA

Yeah, well, I don't have time for that.

Breanna backs the car out of the driveway, speeding off down the street. As she drives away from Casey's house, a large black pickup truck can be seen pulling out from around the corner of Casey's house, following the Honda.

Breanna has long reddish-brown hair that comes down just past her shoulders. She has brown eyes and always has a quizzical look on her face. Currently she's wearing black jeans and a green Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt.

BREANNA

So, you ready for the party tonight?

CASEY

The one at Caleb's house? I'm not going to be there. I'm babysitting.

Breanna looks away from the road, giving Casey a disapproving look. Casey smirks at her friend.

BREANNA

You're such a goody two shoes, Casey. Come on, tell whoever you're babysitting for that you can't make it tonight. Live dangerously. Just this once. I promise you'll love it.

CASEY

You know I'm not going to do that. I need the money from babysitting anyway. Besides, you know how my family and I feel about Halloween.

Breanna looks over at her friend again, with a more thoughtful expression this time. She knows not to push Casey too hard on this subject.

BREANNA

Because of Laurie and Michael?

CASEY

Yes. They were distant cousins of mine. They say that Michael Myers is cursed. That he has to kill every living relative, and at Halloween, he is most active. I know, he's locked up and never seeing the light of day again, but still. I hate this holiday. I refuse to celebrate it.

Breanna sighs, looking back towards the road. Casey looks out the passenger window. Breanna turns the radio on full blast, speeding off down the road. The truck is still following them…

EXT. DORTON RESIDENCE

The Accord pulls into the driveway of a large brick house. As they pull into the driveway, the black truck stops several feet back, going unnoticed. BRANDI DORTON,17, a girl with long blue hair tied into a ponytail is standing on the front steps of the house. She has brown eyes, glasses, and is very scrawny. The backpack on her back is almost bigger than her. She walks over to the car, climbing into the backseat.

BRANDI

I'm so glad you guys finally got here. My grandparents were getting on my nerves!

Brandi stayed at her grandparent's house on weekdays because they were closer to the school than Brandi's parents were. Brandi always complains about how annoying the grandparents are though.

Casey turns around in her seat to talk to Brandi.

CASEY

What did they do this time?

Brandi blushes at the question, looking down at her lap. Casey raises an eyebrow questioningly. Breanna looks in the rear-view mirror at Brandi, also questioning her.

BRANDI

Well… they told me…

CASEY

Wait, let me guess. They're mad at you for riding to school with me, right?

Brandi nods at Casey's question. Casey sighs, rolling her eyes. Brandi's grandparents seemed to think that Casey was dangerous. Everyone who hung around Casey might be a target for her murderous cousin, if he ever happened to break out of his prison.

BRANDI

I told them not to worry, but you know how they can be sometimes.

CASEY

Yeah, I know.

Breanna backs out of the driveway, screeching the tires as she does so. Brandi fusses, saying that her grandparents will yell at her for that, too. Casey looks into the side-view mirror, noticing the black truck for the first time. Her eyes linger on it for several moment.

[Soundtrack trills]

[CUT TO]

An open highway. A red Jeep Cherokee comes speeding down the road, obviously going over the speed limit.

DR. JAMES HARTLEY, 47, sits in the drivers' seat, talking on his phone. He looks very very concerned about something. He screams into the phone.

DR. HARTLEY

I told you, he's a mad man! We have to catch him before he can hurt anyone! He'll kill whoever he comes into contact with!

He pauses, waiting for whoever he's talking to, to respond. He has salt and pepper hair, combed very neatly. He has a grey goatee and looks older than he actually is. You can tell that he is in distress right now.

DR. HARTLEY

Where do you think he's going to go!? Haddonfield of course!

He listens to the callers' response, scowling. He pulls the phone away from his ear, hanging up on the person. He throws the phone into the passenger seat. He looks up at the road in front of him, winding in and out of traffic. He causes several drivers' to slam on their breaks to avoid getting hit or to keep from hitting him. They honk angrily at him. He simply flips them off, revving the engine higher.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL- PARKING LOT

Breanna pulls the car into a space. The three girls get out of the car, each of them tossing their bags over their backs. There are several kids pulling into the lot or gathering with friends. Casey looks around the parking lot, noticing the black pickup truck has pulled into a space on the other side of the parking lot. She watches it for a moment, until Breanna hits her in the shoulder with her bag.

BREANNA

Did you hear me?

CASEY

I'm sorry… What did you say?

BREANNA

I was asking if you did the homework for Mr. Shockley's class.

CASEY

Uhh, yeah, yeah, I've got it…

Breanna notices that Casey is acting weird. She looks in the direction her friend is looking. The girl scrunches her face in confusion.

BREANNA

What're you looking at?

CASEY

Nothing, it's nothing.

Casey reaches into her bag, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Breanna. Breanna sighs in relief.

BREANNA  
You are a life-saver, Casey! I'll give this back when we have his class!

Breanna runs off towards the school, leaving Brandi and Casey behind. The two girls begin walking up towards the school.

BRANDI

So, are you going to wear a costume tonight? I know you aren't coming to the party since you have to babysit, but.

CASEY

No. You know better than that. What are you and Caleb dressing up as?

BRANDI

He decided we should be a cop and a prisoner.

CASEY

So are you a slutty cop or a slutty prisoner?

Brandi gasps, her cheeks turning red. She has always been awkward about these kinds of things, but she definitely has a wild side to her.

BRANDI

I am _not_ dressing slutty at all, Casey.

CASEY

(laughing) Maybe not in front of everyone but you will when you and Caleb are alone.

Brandi doesn't respond. Casey has a huge smirk on her face.

The two girls make their way through the parking lot, now coming up to the school. A long set of steps lead up to a set of double doors, leading into the school. Brandi steps through the doors, disappearing into the school. Right before Casey goes through the doors, she takes a look back at the parking lot.

She sees a man standing in the parking lot near the black pickup truck. He has on a white mask. Casey lets out a small gasp, blinks, and the man is gone. She stares at the spot he had just been, but there is no sign of him.

She lets out a sigh, thinking she has imagined the sight. She disappears into the school as well.


	3. Everyone Gets a Little Weird

INT. HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAY

Kids litter the hallway, some standing and chatting in groups, some making themselves look small as they shove through the crowd. Casey has her locker open, shoving books into it. Brandi leans up against the lockers, continuing a discussion on the events of the evening.

BRANDI

It's not really what I'd call a party. It's more of a small gathering of friends. All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt for you to come by after you finish babysitting.

CASEY

Yeah, I probably won't stop by. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Brady said they wouldn't be back until pretty late. Who knows when I'll be done.

BRANDI

You could always call me or text me when you get done to see if the party is still going, which it will be. We'll be there until the wee hours of the morning.

Casey simply smirks at her friend, slamming the locker shut. She notices a figure coming up behind Brandi. Brandi doesn't notice the person until he grabs her by the shoulders, causing her to jump and scream. The girl turns around to see who it is.

CALEB RAYNE, 18, is tall and skinny. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a very dorky and goofy attitude about himself. He is currently Brandi's boyfriend. The two of them have been together for almost four months now.

BRANDI

(blushing) Caleb! Don't scare me like that.

Caleb wraps his arms around Brandi's waist, pulling her into his chest.

CALEB

Sorry, you know I can't resist scaring you when I catch you off guard. It's just too easy.

Caleb laughs like a fool while Brandi glares at him, smacking him playfully on the cheek. Casey rolls her eyes.

CASEY

Do the two of you need a room?

Caleb looks at Casey in surprise, almost as if he just now noticed that she had been there the whole time.

CALEB

Oh, hey Casey! (giggles) Happy Halloween!

Casey raises an eyebrow at Caleb. She has a look of almost disgust on her face. Brandi looks down to the ground. Casey had never particularly liked Caleb. She thought that Brandi deserved a better boyfriend. When the two had gotten together, their friendship had become strained for a time. However, Casey had come to accept her friends' choice.

Suddenly, screams can be heard echoing from down the hall, which causes all three of the friends to jump. They look towards the sound of screams to see a man dressed in a mechanic's clothes wearing a white mask running down the hall. He has a fake knife in his hands. As he runs past Casey, Brandi, and Caleb he screams in their faces.

As the prankster passes, Caleb goes into a fit of laughter, thinking that the joke is hilarious. Brandi shrinks against the wall of lockers, her hands formed into fists against her chest. Casey crosses her arms, glaring after the Michael Myers impersonator. Her face is turning red.

CALEB

That's hilarious! I love this time of year for that reason! We live in such a great town for Halloween!

Casey snaps her head in Caleb's direction. She looks pissed.

CASEY

Really Caleb!? It's not funny. People died. This town is a tragedy, not a joke.

With that, Casey storms off in a rage. Caleb has a look of shock on his face. Brandi thumps him in the chest with her fists.

BRANDI

Subtlety, Caleb. You should look it up.

[CUT TO]

Casey, walking down the hall, her bag flung over her shoulder, arms crossed. Suddenly, Breanna and LOGAN UNDERWOOD come walking around the corner, almost running into Casey.

Logan is Breanna's boyfriend. The two have been together for almost a year. Logan has curly brown hair that falls over his forehead. He's seventeen, and has a rather dark sense of humor.

LOGAN

Hey Casey, heard you have to babysit tonight. That sucks!

BREANNA

She's babysitting for the Brady's. She'll just be right down the street.

CASEY

That still doesn't mean I'm coming.

Breanna pulls her bag off of her back, handing back Casey's homework.

BREANNA

Thanks, Casey. I owe you for that.

CASEY

(smirking) Damn right, you do.

[CUT TO]

INT. CLASSROOM

 **A/N- Play this music. watch?v=RVLtnJhhO5I**

Casey sits in the back row of a classroom. She has her chin propped on her hand, held up by her elbow, looking out the window. Up front, the teacher is giving a lecture on _Brave New World_ by Aldous Huxley.

Through the window, the parking lot is visible. Casey looks in the direction of the truck that had given her weird vibes earlier that morning. She spots it, along with a man wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit and a white mask standing just slightly in view, behind the truck. It almost looks as if he is staring straight at Casey.

Casey's eyes grow wide with fright. She looks around the room to see if anyone else has noticed the man in the parking lot. Everyone else is either texting, or paying attention to the teacher. She looks back out, but the truck and the man are no longer there. Casey looks a little worried, but wonders if maybe she imagined the whole thing.

She shakes her head.

 **A/N- End the music.**

[CUT TO]

INT. CAFETERIA

Casey, Brandi, Breanna, Logan, and Caleb sit at a table in the corner of the huge cafeteria.

LOGAN

So are you still gonna be able to get that beer for us tonight?

CALEB

Yeah, bro. No problem. Max promised me he would buy it.

Max is Caleb's older brother.

Casey looks appalled.

CASEY

You guys are gonna have alcohol at this party?!

BREANNA

Well, yeah. What kind of party would it be if there wasn't any alcohol?

CASEY

You guys… I'm not coming, even after I babysit.

LOGAN

I thought you'd already determined that.

CASEY

Well… I thought about stopping by afterwards, but you can just forget about it now!

Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair and glasses walks up, sitting down next to Caleb and Brandi. She sets her tray on the table. It's KAT DANIELS.

KAT

Sup bitches?

Brandi looks down at her tray. She doesn't particularly care for Kat. She feels that she is too flirtatious with Caleb.

BREANNA

How's it going?

KAT

It's going. You guys hear about the murders last night?

With those words, everyone in the group snaps to attention.

[CUT TO]

EXT. EDWARDS RESIDENCE- FRONT LAWN

Several cop cars are parked in front of the house. Some still have their lights on, but some don't. Crime scene tape has already been placed. Dr. Hartley is talking to one of the cops.

DR. HARTLEY

I'm telling you, this is the work of Michael Myers.

COP #1

He might've been one of the patients who broke out of Smith's Grove, but I highly doubt he would be able to make it out this far. He's probably only in a couple miles radius of Smith's Grove.

COP #2

I think he's right. You need to just go back and slowly work your way out. I'm sure your patient's brain isn't that capable anymore. Isn't Michael like seventy by now?

DR. HARTLEY

I don't think either of you realize how bad this situation is! Michael isn't human! He doesn't age like the rest of us. He's still just as strong now as he was back then!

At this point, the two cops begin to walk away.

DR. HARTLEY

Listen to me dammit!

The two cops disappear around the corner, leaving a very frustrated and red-faced Dr. Hartley grumbling to himself.

[CUT TO]

INT. HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL- CAFETERIA

Kat has just finished telling everyone about the murders in the town next door. The whole group looks rather uneasy about the whole thing. Logan is the first to speak.

LOGAN

Fuck. Some asshole really wants to scare everyone, don't they?

Breanna gives Logan a "don't bring up Michael" look. Logan has his mouth open, about to say more, but he just closes his mouth and looks down at his lunch tray. Casey gets up, walking away from the group. Breanna goes after her.

BREANNA

Casey! Wait up!

Casey keeps walking. She walks through the double doors of the cafeteria into the hallway. Breanna comes running through the doors behind her.

Casey pushes the hair falling over her face away with both hands, taking a deep breath. Breanna steps up behind her friend. She places a hand on her shoulder. Casey lets it rest on her shoulder. She looks over at her friend, a worried expression on her face. Breanna looks sympathetically towards her friend.

BREANNA

I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

CASEY

Maybe not, but I… I've been seeing things today. I'm scared he might be back.

BREANNA

What do you mean you've seen things today?

CASEY

I saw a man in a white mask out in the parking lot twice today. A mask just like his. But if I looked away and then looked back, he was gone.

Breanna opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it back. She rubs Casey's back soothingly. Casey sighs, turning to face Breanna.

BREANNA

I bet it was just your imagination. I mean, this time of year brings back a lot of bad memories for this town. It's probably nothing to be worried about. Right?

Casey smiles at Breanna.

CASEY

You're probably right. Shew, I need to calm down. I'm probably weirding everyone out. I know that everyone gets uncomfortable around me this time of year.

BREANNA

Only because we don't know what to say. We're worried we'll say something to offend you.

The two girls disappear back through the double doors into the cafeteria. As the doors swing back and forth, a boy and a girl appear from around the corner. They had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

JAKE BRACKETT, a chubby sixteen year old boy with short curly brown hair, green eyes behind thick framed glasses snickers at his friend, KRYSTAL KEITH, also sixteen. She has long blonde hair tied back in a pony-tail. She has vibrant blue eyes.

KRYSTAL

Well, Jake, go see where she'll be at tonight.

Jake looks nervous.

JAKE

I don't think we should be doing this, Krystal. I mean, what has she done to you?

KRYSTAL

Nothing. But it's fun to mess with people sometimes. Now get out there and talk to them.

Jake nods his head up and down, waddling quickly down the hallway and through the double doors. Krystal smirks at him.

INT. CAFETERIA

Casey and Breanna sit back down at the table. Casey looks down at the half-eaten food on her tray, sighing. Slowly, she looks around at everyone in the group.

CASEY

I'm sorry about running off just now, you guys. You all know that I get a little weird during this time of year. But I want to just say thank you to all of you for helping me through it.

KAT

We love you, girl. We'd do anything for you.

CALEB (in a seductive voice)

 _Anything_.

Brandi slaps Caleb playfully. Everyone laughs, even Casey.

LOGAN

Hey guys, here comes our favorite person.

BRANDI

Oh God, what does _he_ want?

Jake sits down at the table, breathing heavily. No one says a word.

JAKE

Hey guys, what's up?

LOGAN

Not much.

There's several more minutes of awkward silence. Jake looks over at Casey.

JAKE

Hey Casey, what are you doing tonight?

CASEY

Babysitting.

JAKE

Oh, well, I was wondering if you could help me study for the exam in English. Could I maybe come over and have you help me?

CASEY

Uh, well…. I guess that would be fine. What are you having trouble with?

JAKE

We have to be able to explain quotes from some of the books we've read. I was hoping you could help me with the meanings and stuff.

CASEY

Ok. The Brady's should be fine with that. I'll ask them and then I can let you know for sure.

JAKE

Awesome! Thanks Casey!

Before anyone can say anything else, Jake gets up and walks off.

KAT

Why would you help that fucker?

CASEY

I know, I shouldn't, but you guys know that I can't be mean. Even if he used us.

Jake used to be part of the group, but once he started hanging out with Krystal, he started only hanging with them when he needed something. After a while, the group kind of pushed him out.

BRANDI

You know he only comes around when he wants something.

CASEY

Well, at least I can say that I was the nice person for saying I'd help him.

Logan begins to giggle like an idiot. Everyone looks at him, waiting for him to share whatever is so funny.

LOGAN

Hey Casey, remember that time last year when we were all gonna hang out at the mall and you and I were waiting on Jake to get to my car and we saw him coming and he tripped and fell and looked like a dumbass?

Casey begins to laugh, as does everyone else.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALLWAY

KRYSTAL

So she's babysitting at the Brady house tonight… Good. Now we can scare the hell out of her!

JAKE

What exactly do you plan on doing to her?

KRYSTAL

Well, obviously something related to Michael Myers.

Krystal crosses her arms, thinking for a moment. Jake waits for her to speak. He is red in the face and still breathing heavily from all the exercise he just got. After a moment, Krystal's face lights up.

KRYSTAL

After school today, lets' go by the old Myers' house and see if we can find anything good to use in there. That'll make this prank so much better!

Jake looks reluctant.

JAKE

Are you sure we should go there? They say that place is haunted….

KRYSTAL

Don't be such a pussy, there's nothing there.

JAKE

Alright, if you say so.

 **A/N-** **Sorry for being absent for so long, guys! College was definitely kicking my butt. But I'm basically done for the year, so you should be seeing more content from me for now.**


	4. The Myers' House

INT. HADDONFIELD HIGH- CLASSROOM

Casey sits in the front row of this classroom, Breanna sits right next to her. Both of them are taking notes as the teacher, a man with neatly combed grey hair and grey beard writes on the board.

Casey looks out the window, expecting to see the man with the mask, but he's not there. She worries that he really had been there earlier in the day, but figures that it has to have been her imagination. There was just no way he could have been there. He'd been locked away in Smith's Grove for years. But the murders that Kat had told them about at lunch earlier bothered her. Sure, it could have been an isolated event, but you never know….

Casey sighs, looking back to the board for more notes. She only hoped the rest of the day wouldn't be quite as weird.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HIGHWAY

Dr. Hartley is speeding down the highway, on the phone again. He still looks mad.

DR. HARTLEY

I told them to listen to me, but they don't think Michael is capable of it! (Pause) Yes, I agree, it shouldn't have been broadcast at all, but it's too late for that now. (Pause) I'm on my way to Haddonfield now.

Dr. Hartley hangs up, setting the phone in the cup holder. He looks straight ahead.

DR. HARTLEY

I just hope I make it before he can kill again.

[CUT TO]

INT. HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL- BAND ROOM

The class has just finished practice for the day. Everyone is putting away their instruments and horsing around. There's still several minutes left before the class is officially over. Logan and Caleb have both already locked up their instruments. They stand off in the corner of the room talking.

CALEB

Bro, the party is gonna be lit tonight.

LOGAN

I hope so man. So you're sure that your brother is gonna get us the beer?

CALEB

Yeah. And Joey Masters is selling me some coke.

LOGAN

Oh shit dude, this is gonna be awesome.

CALEB

Yeah, but I think you should give me half the money for the coke, at least half, since you requested it in the first place.

Logan sighs, pulling out his wallet. The two discuss a price, then Logan hands him a wad of cash. Caleb smirks, putting the money in his own wallet. Logan glares at him. Suddenly, Jake walks up to join the two boys in conversation. Neither Caleb nor Logan look amused by Jake's presence.

JAKE

So I heard you guys are having a party tonight?

CALEB

It's just a small gathering of friends. Invite only.

JAKE

So… can I come?

Logan and Caleb look at each other, wondering if Jake is serious. Jake waits for either of them to respond. Caleb lets out a fit of laughter. Logan looks to Jake.

LOGAN

Hell no you can't come! Didn't you hear him? It's a small gathering of friends! You aren't our friend!

Jake looks hurt by what Logan has just said. Caleb stops laughing, growing more serious.

CALEB

Now stop bothering us, fat ass!

A flash of pain singes in Jake's eyes. It almost looks as if he is fighting back tears. The heavy boy turns and walks away at a fast pace, disappearing into a crowd of band kids. Caleb smirks after Jake. Logan seems a little shocked.

LOGAN

Dude, maybe you were being a little bit harsh. You just hurt his feelings.

CALEB

Shut up. He's fine. He can take a joke.

Logan crosses his arms, rolling his eyes. Caleb was his best friend, but sometimes he couldn't help but think he was an asshole.

[CUT TO]

INT. HADDONFIELD HIGH- LIBRARY

Brandi and Kat sit side by side in front of computers. The school offered online classes for those that wanted to take them, and they were set up in the library. Brandi looks annoyed with Kat, who is going on and on about the coming evening.

KAT

I wonder what kind of music we'll have. Oh, I hope its good dance music. Make sure your boyfriend knows that I like to dance. He won't like it if I can't dance, Brandi.

BRANDI

Uh, don't worry. I'm sure the music will be perfect for dancing to.

KAT

Good, that's all I want, is good dancing music. Oh, and also, I want good food. What kind of food is Caleb providing for us?

BRANDI

You know, Kat, Caleb isn't the only one that's going to be at this party. Jesus.

Brandi turns off her computer, grabs her bag, and walks across the room, sitting down at the table reading her textbook. Kat looks shocked at what has just happened. She crosses her arms, looking from Brandi to her computer screen.

KAT

Humph. Some people are so touchy.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HADDONFIELD HIGH- PARKING LOT

The final bell has just rang. Kids pour out of the school, getting onto the school buses parked out front or heading through the lot to their cars. Casey stands next to Breanna's vehicle, waiting on the rest of them to get there.

As she waits, she looks over to where the man and his vehicle had been at earlier. The space is empty. Casey believes she really must have imagined the whole thing. She lets out a deep sigh, pulling her phone from her pocket. The girl decides that she might as well call Mrs. Brady to ask about Jake while she waits on her friends. After getting Mrs. Brady's approval, Casey sends a text to Jake, letting him know that he can come over to study.

On the opposite corner of the parking lot, Jake reads the text. He shows the message to Krystal, who stands next to him. Krystal takes a lit cigarette from her lips, blowing smoke out. She reads the message smiling sinisterly at Jake, who smiles back weakly. Krystal finishes smoking her cigarette, throwing the butt to the ground. She motions for Jake to get into her vehicle, a 2013 black mustang. Once Jake climbs in, Krystal screeches out of the parking lot.

Back on the other side of the parking lot, Casey smiles as Logan and Breanna walk up to the vehicle, hand in hand.

CASEY

Has anyone ever told you how cute you guys are together?

BREANNA

Aw, thanks Casey.

LOGAN

Now all we gotta do is get you a boyfriend, Casey!

Casey frowns. She doesn't want a boyfriend, not until after she is done with school. Her education came first. Then romance. Logan always joked with Casey about getting a boyfriend, so she wasn't too annoyed by him saying this.

CASEY

Anyways, where's Brandi?

BREANNA

Didn't she tell you? She's going home with Caleb to get ready for the party.

LOGAN

Yeah, they're "getting ready for the party".

CASEY

EW, don't make sexual innuendos. Especially not about Brandi and Caleb. That is so gross to think about.

BREANNA

Alright, enough chit-chat. I gotta get Casey back to her house so I can get to my house to get ready for the party tonight.

LOGAN

I better get home too. I'll pick you up tonight at seven, hon.

Logan kisses Breanna passionately on the lips, embracing her in a giant bear hug. Casey awkwardly looks at the ground until the two split apart. Logan walks off in the direction of his vehicle while Casey and Breanna get into Breanna's car.

[As Breanna backs out of her space, the camera pans up to the sky]

[Pan down from the sky onto the Myers' house]

The white house has deteriorated heavily over the years. The white paneling has started to turn to a pale yellow color. The left side of the porch has caved in. All of the windows in the house have been busted out. **EVIL LIVES HERE** has been written in red pain above the front door of the house. The screen door leans sideways, hanging to the frame by a hinge. A tree has fallen in the front yard, right over the walkway leading up to the porch.

The mustang pulls up in front of the house, music blaring loudly. Krystal pulls the key from the ignition, killing the engine. She opens her door, killing the music. The girl stands before the house, staring at its' decrepit state. Jake slowly climbs out of the vehicle.

JAKE

Are you sure we should be here? (Looks reluctantly at the house)

KYSTAL

(Rolls eyes) What, you think the boogeyman is gonna get you if you go in there? Don't be stupid. It's fine.

Krystal strolls through the yard, climbing over the giant trunk of the tree. Jake follows after her. He climbs the side of the trunk, rolling off onto the other side. He hits the ground hard, letting out a gasp. Instead of checking to see if he is hurt, Krystal merely laughs at him and keeps going towards the house.

Jake climbs to his feet slowly. His glasses are crooked on his face, which he quickly straightens back on the bridge of his nose. He scrambles to catch up to Krystal, who is now climbing the steps to the porch. The boards are rotting, and they make ominous creaks as the two step onto the landing of the porch.

JAKE

So what is it that you hope to find here?

KRYSTAL

I dunno. Wouldn't it be cool if we found like one of his knives or a mask or something? Imagine how bad we could scare Casey with something like that!

Krystal pushes the front door open. It squeals on the hinges, causing Jake to jump. Krystal laughs at the boy. She takes a step into the darkness of the rotten house. Jake follows right behind.

INT. MYERS' HOUSE

Krystal uses the light on her iPhone to brighten up the dark mood of the house. There's no furniture in the house. It sits dusty and barren. As they go deeper into the house, the darker it gets. They come to the stairs that lead to the upper level of the house.

Krystal turns to Jake, motioning for him to go first.

JAKE

Why do I have to go first?

KRYSTAL

You're the man! That's why!

Jake sighs, placing a foot on the first step. It creaks beneath him ominously. He slowly takes another step, scared that the boards will fall through with his weight. Again, it creaks loudly, but it doesn't give way with him. He takes several more steps before turning to look at Krystal. She still hasn't taken a single step up.

JAKE

Aren't you coming?

KRYSTAL

Why don't you check up there? I'll look around down here. We'll cover more ground that way.

JAKE

I don't-

He stops, seeing the anger in Krystal's eyes.

JAKE (cont'd)

Fine.

Krystal gives him a smirk, then disappears out of sight. Jake continues his ascent on the stairs, after pulling out his own phone and turning on its' light.

[CUT TO]

INT. MYERS' HOUSE- KITCHEN

Krystal slowly steps into the kitchen. She shines her light around in the darkness of the room. The windows in the room have all been boarded up. The counter sits with nothing on it but dust and spider webs. The girl steps over to the counter, pulling open a drawer. Dust flies everywhere. Nothing in the drawer.

Krystal lets out a sigh, disappearing into the next room. As she goes out of sight, another figure steps into sight.

[Soundtrack thuds]

[CUT TO]

INT. MYERS' HOUSE- UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

Jake looks very frightened as he steps onto the upstairs landing. He'd heard the stories a million times. The room right in front of him was the very room that Michael Myers had killed his sister, Judith Myers, in 1963. He shines his light into the room, giving it a very eerie lighting. He can't help but shiver as he reluctantly steps into the room.

Just like the rest of the house, there's nothing left in the room. Jake looks around, wondering why he and Krystal even came to this place. It was such a stupid idea. Instead of leaving, however, Jake shines the light of his phone around, gasping at the wall.

Painted on the wall in the corner of the room is a giant blood-red pentagram. Jake sighs. His nerves are going through the roof.

He knew a lot of people in the bad part of the neighborhood had held weird satanic rituals and other shit like that in the house. Jake didn't believe in that stuff, but he was still very, very uneasy with the feeling that came from the room.

[CUT TO]

INT. MYERS' HOUSE- BASEMENT

Krystal steps down into the basement of the house. The only floor down here is the dirt of the ground. She shines her light around the room, seeing a bunch of old rotten boards, a mattress, and several other random things. But one item manages to catch her eye. A giant tote sits in the corner. It looks like there are several things crammed inside. She smiles stupidly, heading towards the box.

She kneels down in front of the box, pulling old mildewed clothes from the box, sighing. She hoped there would be something- anything good in here. After the clothes came a bunch of old photos. She slowly went through them. Most of them were photos of babies and young adults that she didn't recognize from the stories and the old newspaper articles she had read on the family. There didn't seem to be anything interesting in the box though. Krystal sighed, rolling her eyes. She got to her feet, letting out another heavy sigh.

This was turning out to be a huge waste of time. She looked around the room once more, then disappeared up the stairs.

[CUT TO]

INT. MYERS' RESIDENCE- UPSTAIRS

Jake stares at the pentagram on the wall. A chill runs down his spine. Suddenly, a loud noise comes from the room next door, causing him to jump. He turns slowly, looking through the doorway into the next room. The light of his phone barely penetrates the dark room. Instead of going towards the door, he heads towards the exit into the hallway. Right as he steps through the doorway, eyes still on the other room where the sound came from, HE RUNS INTO SOMEONE.

[Soundtrack trills]

JAKE

Holy fuck!

Krystal lets out a loud cackle. Jake looks angry.

JAKE

I thought you were checking out the basement?

KRYSTAL

There wasn't anything good down there. In fact, this whole house is boring.

Sudennly, another loud creaking sound comes from the same room. Jake jumps, turning towards the doorway. Krystal looks in.

KRYSTAL

What's in there?

JAKE

I only went into the first room. I heard a noise come from the next room, so I decided to get out.

KRYSTAL

Uh, hell no. We are checking it out.

JAKE

Come on Krystal, do we seriously-

KRYSTAL

 _NOW!_

Jake turns heading slowly back into the room. Krystal follows right behind him. He slowly makes his way across the room, aiming his phone light at the dark room. He looks at Krystal questioningly.

KRYSTAL

Well, what are you waiting for? Go in!

Jake shakes his head. Krystal sighs, shoving past him, into the room.

She shines her light around, noticing a door in the corner. As she shines her light towards it, another loud creak comes from behind it. A look of excitement gleams in her eyes as she quickly makes her way over to the door. As she stops in front of the door, she turns to look at Jake, who still looks terrified.

KRYSTAL

Are you ready?

JAKE

Don't open it! Nothing good can come from this…

[Soundtrack begins to build]

Krystal ignores Jake. She turns back to the door, placing her hand on the door knob. Quickly, she turns the knob, flinging the door open. Jake flinches as she does this. On the other side of the door is another seemingly empty room which leads back to the hallway.

Suddenly, a cat comes running through the doorway, brushing against Krystal's legs, causing her and Jake to both jump.

[Soundtrack dies]

Jake lets out a sigh of relief. Krystal rolls her eyes at him.

KRYSTAL

See? You fucking pussy. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. Just a cat.

JAKE

I guess you're right. Thank God.

As Jake says this, MICHAEL MYERS APPEARS BEHIND HIM. Krystal lets out a scream as Michael sinks a huge butcher knife into Jake's back. Jake gasps in pain. Michael pulls the knife out, then stabs him again, and again, and again, and again. As Michael stabs the boy over and over, Jake coughs up blood, gasping in pain. Krystal is glued to her spot next to the door, watching in horror.

After the fifth stab, Michael pulls the blade out, letting Jake fall to the floor. He's now dressed in a mechanic suit, and wearing the white mask. You can hear him breathing heavily under the rubber mask. He slowly steps over Jake's body and into the room.

Krystal finally realizes the danger of her situation, letting out another scream before running into the room that the cat had just came out of. She doesn't waste any time looking to see if Michael is in pursuit.

She runs through another doorway, now back in the upstairs hallway. She makes a beeline for the stairs. As she makes it to them, Michael comes out of the first doorway, stabbing Krystal in the side.

Krystal gasps in pain as Michael jerks the knife out of her, causing her to fall down the stairs. When she hits the landing, she groans, slowly making her way to her feet. The girl places a hand on her bloody side. Blood seeps through her hands.

She turns, looking up to see Michael slowly making his way down the stairs. She screams again, limping towards the front door.

[CUT TO]

EXT. MYERS' RESIDENCE

[ANGLE ON THE HOUSE FROM THE STREET]

The front door flies open, and Krystal slowly comes limping into view on the porch. She screams for help, but no one comes. As she makes her way towards the steps, Michael comes into view in the doorway. He picks Krystal up from the ground, throwing her over his shoulder. He disappears back inside, slamming the door behind him.

[CUT TO]

INT. MYERS' RESIDENCE

Michael throws Krystal to the floor. She grunts in pain. The girl has her eyes shut, ready for the end. After a couple of seconds, she slowly opens her eyes, looking up to see Michael staring at her. He breathes heavily.

KRYSTAL

Please… don't kill me…

Michael continues to breathe heavily. Krystal looks up at him, terrified. She starts to make a move towards the kitchen, but as soon as she moves, Michael is on her, stabbing her over and over again. She screams in pain as the life drains out of her. She dies quickly, but Michael continues to stab her long after she has died.


	5. Somebody's Watching

EXT. EVANS' RESIDENCE- DRIVEWAY

Breanna's vehicle pulls in the driveway. Casey gets out of the car, waving as Breanna backs out and speeds off out of sight. Casey has her bag slung over her shoulder and several books cradled in her arms. She makes her way across the yard, coming to a stop at the front door. The girl shifts all the books gently into one arm, slowly reaching into her jeans pocket for her set of keys. She struggles for several minutes, then finally manages to yank them out. The door makes a loud clicking sound as she unlocks it and disappears inside.

INT. EVANS' RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

As Casey sits her books and bag down on the couch, she looks up at the clock on the wall. It's currently 3:57 pm. She had to be at the Brady's house by seven. The girl lets out a gasp when she realizes she doesn't have a way there. She was old enough to have her drivers' license, she just had been too busy with school work to worry about that.

Casey yanks her phone from her pocket, calling Breanna, who answers almost immediately.

CASEY

Hey, Breanna. I hate to ask this, but would it be too much trouble for you and Logan to drop me off at the Brady's house on your way to the party? They literally live right down the street from Caleb. I know he said he wasn't picking you up until seven, but that's when I have to be to their house…

BREANNA (V.O.)

Sure, no problem. I'll get Logan to pick me up a little earlier, then we will come to get you. 6:30 sound good?

CASEY

Yes! Thank you so much.

BREANNA (V.O.)

Anytime. And Casey, did it really just now occur to you that you would need someone to take you? I swear, you'd lose your butt if it wasn't attached to you.

CASEY

I don't think that's the phrase everyone uses but okay….

Casey and Breanna talk for a moment longer before hanging up. Casey sighs, tossing the phone onto the couch. She disappears into another room of the house.

[CUT TO]

Dr. Hartley, arriving in Haddonfield. He looks at the sign for a moment, a sense of dread washing over him. He knows that if Michael is out somewhere, this is the place to find him. The plan was to head straight to the police station and warn the sheriff. However, he didn't hold up much hope that the police would listen to him. The last cops he had dealt with were pretty much useless. He comes to a stop at a red light, letting out a nervous sigh.

As he waits for the light to change, he looks around at the town. To his left is a small coffee shop. On his right is the public library. Straight ahead sits Haddonfield High School. His phone alerts him to a text, which he picks up to read as a large black pickup truck come speeding through the intersection right before their light goes red. In the bed of the pickup truck are two big bundles of sheets.

[Soundtrack trills]

As the truck goes out of sight, Dr. Hartley tosses his phone down just as the light turns green. He puts his foot on the gas, also disappearing from view.

[CUT TO]

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- CALEB'S ROOM

Caleb lays in bed, undressed under the sheets. He looks sweaty. Brandi stands in front of the bed in nothing but her bra and panties. She picks her shirt up from the floor, tugging it down over her head.

BRANDI

So what do we still need to do to get ready for the party?

CALEB

My brother should be bringing the beer soon. I guess we just need to go to the store and get some kind of food…

BRANDI

Are you fucking kidding me?! You don't even have any food yet!?

Caleb gives Brandi a goofy grin. She doesn't look amused as she pulls her jeans up over her hips.

CALEB

I'm sorry, babe. I just didn't think that far ahead.

BRANDI

Get your ass out of bed. I guess we had better hurry and go get some stuff.

Caleb tries to jump out of the bed but ends up getting tangled in the sheets, causing him to hit the floor hard. Brandi busts into laughter. Caleb sits up, ruffling his hair with a hand. Another goofy grin is plastered on his face.

BRANDI

You know, even when I try to be mad at you, I still end up laughing. I love you.

CALEB

Gee, babe, I love you too!

She can't help but think that maybe she has been too hard on him lately. After all, he did a lot to make her happy. She makes a note in her head to start being nicer to him. And maybe to Kat, too.

[CUT TO]

INT. DANIELS'

RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Kat sits on the couch with her sister, DORA, who is three years younger than her. Basically, Dora looks exactly like Kat, but younger. The two siblings seem to be in deep conversation.

DORA

So why don't you just do something about it?

KAT

I already told you why, Dora. He has a girlfriend. And if I came between them, I'm pretty sure the group would be on her side over mine, and I don't want to lose them.

DORA

But you would get to be with Caleb then. From the way you talk, it seems to me that he is into you. If they dropped you over something like that, were they really your friends in the first place?

Kat frowns, thinking about what Dora has said. She definitely believed that Caleb had feelings for her, but she would feel bad if she ruined his and Brandi's relationship. She didn't really like Brandi, but she did like Logan, Breanna, and Casey. What would they think of her?

DORA

Why don't you just get him to ravage you, so that way it'll look like his fault instead of yours?

KAT

Dora, you know just as well as I do that that won't work. It takes two, you know. But if I get some alcohol in me tonight, who knows what'll happen. And then there's the music. You know I can't control the booty when the music starts.

Dora starts to say something, then closes her mouth. Kat sighs, getting up. It was such a hard situation to be in. Why did she have to have feelings for Caleb? It wasn't fair.

[CUT TO]

INT. EVANS' RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Casey comes into the living room with a chocolate bar in hand. She takes a bite of it after plopping down on the couch. She looks around for the remote, finding it between two cushions. The girl turns the TV on, and begins to scroll through the channels, stopping when she finds a channel playing _Grey's Anatomy_. She becomes invested in the events taking place on the screen.

EXT. EVANS' RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD

A black pickup truck slowly drives past the house.

[CAMERA PANS AROUND TO THE STREET TO FOLLOW TRUCK]

The truck comes to a stop on the side of the road a few houses down. The door opens, and we see a pair of boots hit the pavement.

CUT TO- INT. EVANS' RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Casey continues to watch _Grey's Anatomy_ for the next hour and a half. As the end credits music plays, Casey slowly makes her way off of the couch. She makes her way into the kitchen, tossing the candy bar wrapper into the trash can. She walks over to the fridge.

[THROUGH SOMEONE ELSE'S POV OUTSIDE THE HOUSE]

Casey opens the door of the fridge, disappearing as she leans down to get something out. She comes back into view a few moments later, holding a jug of milk. She gets a glass from one of the cabinets and begins to pour some into it. Whoever is watching her comes closer to the window, knocking over a flower pot in the process. Casey's head darts up, towards the window. The person ducks out of sight.

[BACK TO CASEY'S POV]

Casey walks over to the window, peering out. The girl could've sworn she'd just heard something fall over on the porch. Slowly, she makes her way over to the patio door. The door creaks on its hinges as she opens it.

EXT. BACK PORCH

Casey notices a broken flower pot lying on the porch. She looks around for the culprit, noticing a black cat sitting on the bottom step of the porch. A stray cat. Casey sighs, trying to figure out how a cat could have knocked the flower pot over.

[THROUGH SOMEONE ELSE'S POV]

The person peeks around the corner of the house at Casey, who is kneeling in front of the flower pot. The person can be heard breathing heavily. The figure darts behind the house as Casey turns in their direction. She doesn't catch them.

[CASEY'S POV]

Casey sighs, stepping back into the house.

As she steps back into the house, Casey looks at the clock, gasping. It's already six o'clock. Logan and Breanna would be there to get her soon. The girl shrieks, running off to get ready, not bothering to lock the patio door…

[CUT TO]

INT. GROCERY STORE

Caleb and Brandi walk down an aisle, in the middle of a conversation.

CALEB

-just that she shouldn't get so sensitive.

BRANDI

I mean, I understand what you're telling me, but how would you feel if you had a maniac relative who killed your family and people made fun of it?

CALEB

Well, I guess I wouldn't like it too much…

BRANDI

Exactly!

Brandi grabs three cases of soda from the shelf, setting them on the under carriage of the buggy. She looks at the cart, full of party snacks and other items. She lets out a sigh.

BRANDI

Alright, I think we have everything we need. Lets' hurry and get in the check out lines.

CALEB

Alright, sounds good… wait, whose paying for all this?

Brandi gives him a dirty look.

[CUT TO]

EXT. MYERS' HOUSE

Dr. Hartley stands in front of the house, a look of concern spread across his face. A group of kids dressed in costumes can be seen behind him, on the other side of the street, going up to a house to get candy. A slight breeze causes the doctor's trench coat to billow.

He has just came out of the house. For some reason, he can't shake the feeling that Michael had been there, although there hadn't been any sign of him being there. The man knew he should go to the police of Haddonfield for their help, but he couldn't help but feel that last time Michael had escaped, the police had been rather…unhelpful in aiding Dr. Loomis.

Thinking of Dr. Loomis made him sad. He had worked with Dr. Loomis for a short time before he passed away. Dr. Hartley lets out a sigh, looking around the yard.

[CUT TO]

INT. EVANS' RESIDENCE- STAIRWAY

Casey comes down the stairs, her hair wet. She's wearing different clothing than what she had previously had on. A pair of jeans and a black _Fairy Tail_ shirt. She looks out the living room driveway to see if Breanna and Logan have arrived yet, which they haven't. Casey sighs as she gets her textbooks together. If she has any time after the kids go to sleep, she plans to study. She goes into the kitchen, gasping.

INT. KITCHEN

The French doors stand wide open. Casey freezes for a moment, staring at the wide open doors before moving quickly to lock them. She looks around the room, wondering if someone is in the house. She decides to go get her phone, which is with her textbooks in the living room. She'll just call the police to be safe. As she steps out of the kitchen and into the living room, someone jumps out at her, causing her to scream and punch the attacker.

The attacker falls backwards, gasping in pain. It's just Logan.

LOGAN

Ow! God dammit, Casey, that hurt!

CASEY

You asshole! That's what you get for coming inside my house!

Logan glares at her, climbing to his feet, rubbing his cheek. He looks over to the couch, where Breanna sits.

LOGAN

I thought this was supposed to be funny, Bree.

Breanna giggles, lowering her phone.

BREANNA

It was funny. I got the whole thing on video.

LOGAN

WHAT!? Don't tell me this is going on Facebook…

CASEY

How did you guys get in here!?

BREANNA

Well, Casey, you left your doors unlocked, so we just came right in. We didn't think the doors would actually be open, but I guess you aren't scared of any thieves coming in.

CASEY

But, I just looked out to the driveway and no one was there… Were you guys the ones' who turned over the flower pot on the back porch?

LOGAN

We parked in the back driveway, Bree said we could scare you that way. And, no, we didn't knock over anything.

CASEY (sigh)

I guess it was the cat then. I can't believe you guys scared me like that….

BREANNA

Come on Casey, its Halloween. Everyone's entitled to one good scare.

Breanna gets off the couch, handing Casey her books. Casey makes sure to lock the French doors this time, and then the three of them go out the front door and around to the back driveway, where Logan's vehicle is parked. Casey climbs into the backseat while Logan and Breanna take the front seats.

[THROUGH SOMEONE ELSES'S POV]

Logan starts the car and backs it out of the driveway. As the vehicle slowly disappears from sight, the person gets into their own vehicle, parked a few houses down from Casey's, and follows behind the three friends…


	6. The Night Begins

**A/N- Don't forget to play the music for added effect! :D**

INT. LOGAN'S VEHICLE

[CAMERA IS ON THE DASH, CLEAR VIEW OF LOGAN AND BREANNA, PARTIAL VIEW OF CASEY IN THE BACK SEAT, THROUGH THE REAR WINDSHIELD, THE BLACK PICK UP TRUCK IS FOLLOWING THEM]

"Starboy" by The Weeknd can be heard playing softly throughout the vehicle. Logan taps his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Breanna occasionally sings along to the words. Casey is bobbing her head back and forth to the music.

LOGAN

So what time will the Brady's be back home?

CASEY

I think around eleven.

BREANNA

Just enough time for you to come and celebrate the final hour of Halloween with us!

CASEY

Ugh… I guess.

LOGAN

It'll be fun. Besides, you can't really say no, because I am your ride after all.

BREANNA

We have you trapped, Casey! You belong to us tonight!

CASEY

I guess you're right. I can't really complain since you were nice enough to bring me.

LOGAN

Damn straight.

CASEY

Speaking of Halloween, where are your costumes? You're going to a party, so you should both be dressed up.

LOGAN

Well, my costume involves being naked later.

BREANNA

Mine's a surprise. I'm gonna put it on later.

Logan and Breanna look at each other, kissing. Casey looks disturbed by what she has just heard.

LOGAN

Don't worry, Casey. I have another costume I'm going to wear at the party. I'm not just gonna wait to be naked later. (snorts)

Casey simply shakes her head in response.

[CUT TO THE PICKUPS' POV]

The silver mustang turns at an intersection. The truck turns at the same intersection, staying far back enough to not be noticed. Heavy breathing can be heard radiating through the vehicle. The mustang approaches a stop sign, slowing, but not stopping. The person in the pickup doesn't even slow down at the stop sign.

After a few more minutes of driving, the mustang comes to a stop in front of a big house on the left side of a suburb street. The passenger door opens and Breanna gets out. She stands to the side as Casey crawls out of the back. Breanna gets back into the car and shuts the door. Casey leans down, talking to the driver and passenger for a second. Finally, she walks around the car, smiling. She walks up to the front door, knocking. The mustang pulls away from the house, going five houses down and parking on the side of the road.

The driver of the pickup truck turns the vehicle off, but doesn't get out. Instead, he continues to watch as a man and woman open the front door, letting Casey inside. The driver continues to breathe heavily.

[CUT TO]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- FRONT HALL

Casey stands in a large hallway with Mr. and Mrs. Brady. There's a large white rug, in which they stand upon. The rug covers a portion of lovely hardwood floor. A set of stairs can be seen leading to an upstairs. A large chandelier hangs from the ceiling.

MRS. BRADY

-so make sure they are in bed by nine. Other than that, just make yourself at home. (smiles politely)

MR. BRADY

We should be back by midnight.

CASEY

Sounds good. If I need you, I have your phone numbers. Go out and have fun. (smiles)

Casey shuts the door and locks it as they walk out. She turns, a grin on her face as a boy and girl come running into the room.

TOMMY and LINDSAY BRADY, age 7 and 9 respectively, hug Casey. They clearly love her.

TOMMY

Casey! I'm so glad you're here!

LINDSAY

So, are you gonna let us watch a scary movie tonight for Halloween?!

Casey laughs, hugging the two children.

CASEY

Whoa, calm down their, kiddos. We'll see what happens. If you're on good behavior, I might let you watch a scary movie. But you have to be angels, ok?

The two kids cheer. Lindsay grabs Casey by the wrist, tugging her towards the living room.

[STALKER'S POV]

The man and woman come out of the house. They get into a vehicle parked in the driveway and slowly back out, then disappear down the street, blowing up leaves behind them. The stalker looks around, noticing several trick or treaters walking up and down the street. Slowly, he opens the door of the truck and steps down onto the sidewalk.

He makes his way towards the Brady house, bumping into an elderly woman.

ELDERLY WOMAN

Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating? That costume is in poor taste!

[CAMERA PANS OUT, REVEALING THAT THE STALKER IS NONE OTHER THAN MICHAEL MYERS]

[Soundtrack thuds]

Michael stares at the elderly woman, saying nothing. The woman glares hatefully at him for a moment before becoming slightly frightened. She turns, hurrying off down the sidewalk. Michael continues to make his way up the street, disappearing behind a tree.

[CUT TO]

Dr. Hartley is hiding in the bushes in front of the Myers' house. He hoped that if Michael truly were in Haddonfield, he would eventually show up at his childhood home. So far, he had had no luck in seeing him. He lets out a sigh, wondering where the maniac could possibly be. Maybe he had set out to find the remnants of his family? There was a cousin of his that lived in Haddonfield still… was it possible he knew who the cousin was?

Dr. Hartley jumps as someone grabs him.

[Soundtrack trills]

The culprit is a cop. He looks very suspicious of Dr. Hartley. Hartley sighs, letting out a sigh of relief that it's just a cop, not a murderous maniac.

DR. HARTLEY

I'm sure you're wondering why I'm hiding in the bushes at an old house, aren't you?

COP

Exactly. I'm also wondering why you would have the audacity to be stalking this house on Halloween. When this house is private property, owned by the city of Haddonfield. You do know you're trespassing, right?

DR. HARTLEY

Don't worry, I can explain all of this.

COP

You can do that at the station.

Dr. Hartley looks panicked. He tries to argue with the cop, but the cop places handcuffs on the doctor and proceeds to read him his Miranda rights.

DR. HARTLEY

This isn't what it looks like! Arresting me is a grave mistake, officer!

[CUT TO]

EXT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- FRONT LAWN

Logan and Breanna get out of the mustang. Breanna has a bag of chips and Logan carries a crock-pot in his hands. The two of them look up at the big house standing before them.

It's a nice brick house. The front door is decorated with a skeleton hanging from it. A large porch is attached to the front of the house. On one corner of the porch sits a swing. On the other side are a nice set of rocking chairs. The white banisters of the porch are decorated with orange and purple lights, along with fake spider webs. Three steps lead up to the house. Sitting on the very first step is a Jack-O-Lantern, glowing ominously in the evening light.

LOGAN

Looks like they really got into the Halloween spirit, huh?

BREANNA

(ignoring what Logan said) Looks like Kat already made it. Lets' hurry and get inside. Brandi's probably here too.

Breanna points towards the driveway, where a large white mini-van sits. Logan looks at it.

LOGAN

I hope Brandi's already here if Kat's here. I don't wanna hear her bitching about Caleb cheating on her all fucking night.

Breanna jabs Logan in the side with an elbow. Logan gasps in pain rubbing his side.

BREANNA

I'm sure Brandi is here. She probably just parked around back.

She points towards the side of the house. Logan now notices that the driveway seems to stretch around to the back of the house. He shrugs, then the two head into the house.

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

As Logan and Breanna enter the house, they are greeted to loud music. "Purple Lamborghini" by Skrillex and Rick Ross is blaring. Sitting on a blue couch are Caleb and Brandi. Brandi is practically sitting on Caleb's lap. Caleb is wearing a tuxedo and a long black cape. He has his hair slicked back and white face paint on. He has a single red streak of paint that runs from the corner of his lip all the way down his chin. He's a vampire. Brandi has on a red dress and a headband with tiny red horns on her head. Each of them has a beer in their hand. Kat comes running up to Logan and Breanna. She's dressed as a playboy bunny.

KAT

Thank God you guys made it. It was starting to get really awkward here… Anyway, where's your costumes at?!

Breanna and Kat continue to talk as Logan makes his way over to Caleb and Brandi. Caleb, noticing that more guests have arrived gets a gleeful look on his face. He stands up, clapping Logan on the shoulder.

LOGAN

Looks like you started the party without us, eh?!

CALEB

Now that you're here, the real party can start!

Caleb disappears into the kitchen, presumably to get more beer for everyone. As he disappears, Logan and Brandi smile awkwardly at one another.

LOGAN

We weren't sure if you were already here or not. Didn't see your car anywhere.

BRANDI

Oh yeah, I parked it out back.

Breanna comes over, saying hello to Brandi. After a few moments of chit chat, Caleb comes back with beer for everyone. Logan downs a whole bottle in one swig.

BREANNA

Whoa, slow down there. The night has only just begun.

CALEB

Don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from. (screams) Let's get this Halloween Party started!

BREANNA

That reminds me, Logan and I need to get changed into our costumes. Where can we go change?

[CUT TO]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Casey sits on a fancy couch with tons of pillows. Lindsay and Tommy are sitting on the floor, both of them trying to show Casey all of their dolls and Lego toys. She pretends to be interested in what they are showing her, but she isn't.

After a few moments of the two children arguing about which of their toys were better, Casey decides to intervene.

CASEY

Alright, so, I happen to have brought along pumpkins for each of you to carve! Sound like fun?!

Both of the children begin to jump in excitement at the idea of carving pumpkins. Casey leads the two children into the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN

The two siblings sit down at the table, clearly amazed by the two large pumpkins that set on the table. Casey smirks, watching the two of them for a moment before gazing over at the clock on the microwave. She can't help but wonder where Jake is at. He was supposed to come by for some tutoring, but he hadn't shown up.

The girl lets out a sigh. Now her mind wonders to how much fun her friends could be having at the party.

[CUT TO]

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

"Gas Pedal" by Sage the Gemini is blasting. Caleb and Brandi sit in the floor next to the coffee, smoking a bong. Kat is in the corner dancing very seductively to the music. She seems to be making a point to wiggle her ass in front of Caleb. Logan and Breanna are sitting on the couch, both drinking.

Logan is dressed in a Michael Myers costume. Breanna is dressed as a victim of Myers. She has a giant gash across her neck with fake blood oozing from it. She wears a white sweater with giant red smears of blood all over it. Her jeans are ripped up in spots, also covered in blood.

LOGAN

Hey Caleb, let us take a turn with that!

CALEB

Suuuuuurrrrreee mannnn.

Caleb passes the bong to Logan and Breanna. Breanna giggle heavily at the exchange between the two boys. After passing the bong, Caleb notices that all of the beer has been drank. He looks over at Brandi.

[CUT TO]

EXT. RAYNE RESIDENCE

[STRANGERS' POV]

Someone stares through a window on the side of the house, watching the teens do all of the things they shouldn't be.

[CUT TO]

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE

CALEB

Grab me another beer, will ya?

BRANDI

Suurrreee thing hon.

Brandi stumbles to her feet, disappearing into the kitchen. As soon as she disappears from view, Kat slides across the room, right onto Caleb's lap.

CALEB

Whoa, what are ya doin there?

KAT

Oh come on, lets' have a little fun! Let the bunny give you a lap dance…

CALEB

I don't think Brandi will liiiike that too much….

Kat places a finger against Caleb's lips, silencing him. She begins to grind on him, just as Brandi walks back into the room with a handful of beers. She drops them all on the floor, causing several of the glasses to shatter.

BRANDI

What the fuck!?

Kat continues dancing, but Caleb looks horrified. Brandi glares at the two of them.

BRANDI

What the hell is going on here!?

CALEB

I told her not to but it just kind of happened!

Kat leans down, kissing Caleb on the lips. He doesn't jerk away from it for a few seconds. Brandi gasps in shock. As she starts to storm off towards the door, Caleb shoves Kat off of him, stumbling to his feet to intersect Brandi right in front of the front door.

BRANDI

Get the fuck out of my way.

CALEB

What are you doing?

BRANDI

I'm getting the hell out of here. I'm clearly not wanted.

CALEB

Wait babe, don't go!

Kat appears behind Brandi, smirking.

KAT

Look bitch, he clearly likes me more than you. Get the fuck out of here while you still have a little pride.

Brandi flips Kat off and tries to shove past Caleb, who grabs her on the shoulder.

CALEB

Please babe, don't go! Let me fix this!

BRANDI

FUCK YOU!

Brandi slaps Caleb hard across the face, causing him to stumble out of her way. Brandi flings open the front door, storming out.

CALEB

Fine, go on then, you stupid bitch!

Caleb slams the door shut, turning to face Kat, who smiles seductively at him.

KAT

I promise, I'll show you a much better time than she ever did.

[CUT TO]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- KITCHEN

Tommy, Lindsay, and Casey have finished carving the pumpkins. The two kids look quite satisfied with their work.

CASEY

Alright, lets' go set 'em on the porch so everyone can admire our master pieces.

LINDSAY and TOMMY

Yeah!

After setting the pumpkins out on the porch, the three of them return to the kitchen to clean up the mess. After getting everything squared away, Casey tells Tommy and Lindsay to go pick out a movie for them to watch together. As the two kids scamper off, Casey pulls out her phone. She tries calling Jake, but gets no answer.

She thinks for a moment, then decides to call Brandi to see how the party is going.

EXT. RAYNE RESIDENCE

Brandi walks around the side of the house, heading towards her car. She's crying. How could Caleb do this to her? She couldn't help but feel semi-stupid. She knew sooner or later Kat would try something like this. She just never thought that it would happen so soon.

Whatever. It wasn't like Caleb was some award winning boyfriend or anything. Maybe she would be better off without him. Suddenly, Brandi stumbles sideways, knocking over a trash can in the process. She hits the ground with a loud thud.

BRANDI

Fuck, man.

Slowly, she climbs back to her feet, praying that no one inside the house happened to be looking out the window when she fell. Fuck them if they did. Were any of them really her friends anyway?

Brandi jumps as her phone begins to ring. She struggles to pull it out from her bra, where she had it stowed away. The phone screen says Casey is calling. Brandi lets out a sigh, swiping the screen.

[SPLIT SCREEN ON CASEY AND BRANDI]

BRANDI

Hello?

CASEY

Hey… is something wrong?

Casey seems alarmed. She can tell from Brandi's voice that all is not well. What did Caleb do now?

BRANDI (through tears)

I feel like such an idiot.

CASEY

What happened?

BRANDI

Kat's a fucking slut and Caleb is a fucking horn dog. That's what.

CASEY

Oh no… do you want me to come over there and kick their asses for you?

BRANDI (smiles a little)

No, but thank you. I'm just gonna go home.

CASEY

Have you been drinking? Let me just come over there and bring you back to the Brady's. I don't have a car, but I'll walk right over. I'm just right down the street from you. The Brady's won't mind, I'm sure. And I bet they'll even take us home later.

BRANDI

No really, it's ok. I'll be fine.

Before Casey can say anything in response, Brandi hangs up on her. She stumbles around the corner of the house, her vehicle now in sight. As she walks over to the vehicle she realizes that she left her keys in the house. Now she would have to show her face in the house again.

BRANDI

Shit.

Brandi turns around, jumping when she notices a figure standing right in front of her.

 **A/N- Go to youtube and type in "Halloween The Hanger" and play the first one that pops up.**

The person standing in front of her, towering over her, is Michael Myers. For a moment, Brandi is paralyzed with fear, but then she remembers that Logan was dressed up as the infamous killer. All is fine.

BRANDI

Thanks for scaring the shit out of me, asshole. What are you doing out here.

Michael cocks his head sideways. He looks very menacing. Brandi stares up at the white mask. She can't see the eyes behind the mask, just two black holes that feel her with dread. She gulps, looking down at Michael's arms, noticing he has a large butcher knife clenched in his fist.

BRANDI

Logan, why do you have a knife?

In response, Michael sinks the knife deep into Brandi's side. Brandi screams in pain, doubling over as the figure pulls the blade out, causing a dark red puddle to start forming around the wound. Brandi takes in a deep breath, causing blood to ooze out of her open mouth.

She falls back against the car, then slides to the ground. She now knows that this Michael is the real one. Panic sets in. She falls forward onto her hands and knees, crawling away from the towering figure.

Once she feels she has put enough distance between herself and the maniac, she staggers to her feet, one hand clutching the bloody wound. Looking around, she weighs out her options. Running into another yard is out of the question, as a wooden fence surrounds the back yard. She could run back to the front side of the house, but Michael would probably catch her before she made it. The other option was going to the back door and hoping someone let her in. She slowly stumbles towards the back door of the house. Michael begins to make his way after his prey.

BRANDI

(screaming) Somebody help me!

Brandi staggers over to the door, banging on it.

BRANDI

Let me in! Please! Someone help!

Obviously, no one comes to the door. They probably can't even hear her over the music. She continues to band on the door, hoping that maybe someone will somehow help her. She looks over her shoulder, seeing Michael coming closer and closer…

BRANDI

Oh God!

She tries to stagger away from the door, but Michael reaches out, grabbing her by the neck. He lifts her off the ground slowly. Brandi begins to gag, both hands clawing at Michael's arm, trying to get him to drop her. He doesn't.

Slowly, he pulls his arm back, bringing Brandi closer and closer to him. Brandi tries kicking him, to no avail. He squeezes her neck tighter, making Brandi gasp harder for air. For a moment, he brings her level with his face, his blank mask seemingly staring deep into Brandi's soul.

Then, he slams Brandi's head against the brick house hard. Brandi chokes and her eyes roll up in her head. She's been knocked unconscious. Michael pulls her in toward him again. A giant red circle of blood can be seen oozing down the side of the house from where her head made contact. He slams her head against it again and again. Each time her head hits the bricks, it makes a sickening cracking sound. Finally after smashing her head against the house for a seventh time, he lets go of her.

Brandi's corpse falls to the ground. What was once her head is now a caved in bloody mess. Michael looks down, admiring his work for a moment before disappearing around the side of the house again.


	7. House Broken Into

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Casey and the kids sit on the couch, watching _Friday the 13_ _th_ _Part VII_. All the lights are turned off. Casey seems pretty bored with the film. Tommy and Lindsay both seem to be frightened by the events being portrayed on the screen.

While the movie plays out, Casey is lost in her thoughts. Brandi had seemed really upset on the phone. Maybe she should have went over there to check on her. She knew that Caleb was a worthless asshole, but she didn't think he would do something so shitty to Brandi. Brandi had said she was going home. Casey really hoped that her friend hadn't been drinking or anything else.

If something happened to Brandi while she was driving home, Casey would never be able to forgive herself. After all, she could have stopped her.

Not being able to erase the image of Brandi lying dead on the side of the road makes Casey decide to try calling her friend again. Of course, the call goes to voicemail after a few rings. Casey sighs, returning her attention to the film. Worrying about it will only make it worse.

After a particularly frightening scene, Casey decides that maybe watching a scary movie isn't the best idea, so she turns it off.

TOMMY

Hey! Why did you turn it off!?

CASEY

Sorry kiddo, but I would hate for you to have nightmares tonight.

LINDSAY

Casey, we won't have nightmares! We're big kids.

Lindsay and Tommy both begin to pout, crossing their arms. This causes Casey to laugh. After a moment of pouting, Tommy seems to think of something.

TOMMY

Hey Casey, is Jason kind of like that Michael Myers guy who killed all those people a long time ago?

Casey gasps, taken aback by the question. She was shocked that he knew about Myers', but then again, everyone in this town knew the stories.

LINDSAY

Tommy! You know we aren't supposed to bring Michael Myers up in front of Casey!

TOMMY

Casey, my mom said that your family is related to him. Are you really?

Casey sighs, nodding in response.

CASEY

But don't worry. Michael is gone, and he's never coming back.

TOMMY

Are you sure?

CASEY

I promise.

Tommy seems pleased with Casey's response. He gets off of the couch and begins to play with his leggos for a few minutes. Lindsay and Casey go into the kitchen to get a snack.

While the two girls are gone, Tommy crosses the living room, looking out the window. It's pretty dark out there, except for the streetlights. There doesn't seem to be very many trick or treaters out now.

The boy begins looking up and down the street at all the houses. At a house on the other side of the street and a few down, Tommy notices a tall figure walking across the front yard. At first all he can see is the shadow of the person, until they step into the light of a streetlight. Tommy gasps, seeing a man dressed in a mechanics costume, wearing a ghost white mask. He looks like what everyone says Michael Myers looked like.

For a moment, it almost seems that the figure is looking right at Tommy. Tommy lets out a scream, clearly terrified.

Almost immediately, Casey and Lindsay come flying into the room, both looking panicked.

CASEY

What's wrong?

Tommy, crying, runs over to Casey, who kneels, hugging him in her arms.

TOMMY

There's a scary man who looks like Michael Myers in that yard down the street!

Casey's heart skips a beat. She knows she has to stay calm because if she isn't calm, then there's no way the kids will be, either.

CASEY

Show me.

Tommy takes Casey and Lindsay over to the window, pointing at the house where Michael had been standing only moments ago. He was nowhere to be seen now, however.

Casey's heart skips a beat. The house Tommy was pointing out was Caleb's. She didn't see anyone out there, though. Even if someone had been there, it was probably just Caleb or Logan, dressed as him. She knew they were both assholes like that. But, the kids had just watched a horror movie, and then talked about Michael. Tommy had to have imagined the whole thing.

Casey calms the kids down, sending them upstairs to get ready for bed. In the back of her mind, she was still a little worried. She looks back out the window, her stare lingering on the house her friends were partying in for a few moments.

[CUT TO]

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Kat and Breanna are both dancing to the music. Logan and Caleb sit on the couch, watching them. Logan takes a sip from his beer, glancing over at Caleb.

LOGAN (slurred)

Don't feel bad about Brandi, man. You can't help who you fall in love with, you know?

CALEB

Yeahhhh mannn, I know that. You wanna know something?

LOGAN

Surrrrreeeee.

CALEB

Kat is reallllllyyyyyy hoooooooottttttttttt!

The two boys both begin laughing hysterically. Breanna makes her way over to the couch, grabbing Logan's hands, tugging him up from the couch.

BREANNA

Let's go have some fun!

LOGAN

Haha, okay!

The couple disappears down the hall and into the first bedroom they come to. The door slams shut behind them. Kat and Caleb share a look.

CALEB

Geeeee, I wonder what they could be doing?!

Kat makes her way over to the couch, sitting down on Caleb's lap. She leans in really close to him.

KAT (whisper)

I want you to fuck me.

Kat puts her arms around Caleb's neck. She leans in close and kisses him passionately. Caleb wraps his arms around Kat's waist, climbing to his feet. Kat locks her legs around his waist. The two disappear down the hallway and into a bedroom.

[CAMERA PANS UP]

[CUT TO]

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- BEDROOM

"Closer" by Nine Inch Nails is blasting from a radio sitting on the nightstand. (It plays for both of these scenes that are unfolding.)

Logan lays on a large bed, in nothing but boxers. Breanna comes creeping out of the bathroom seductively. She's only in her bra and panties. She also has on a police officer's hat. She has handcuffs in her hands.

[ANGLE ON BREANNA'S BACK, LOGAN CAN BE SEEN LAYING ON THE BED]

Breanna takes off the bra, dropping it to the floor. Logan doesn't take his eyes off of her as she makes her way towards the bed.

Breanna climbs on top of Logan, who places his face in her chest. She runs her hands through his hair. After a moment, she shoves him backwards into the pillows. She grabs one of his arms and places it against the headboard, cuffing him to it. After doing so, she repeats the process with the other arm as well.

The girl leans down, kissing Logan softly on the lips. She moves down to his waist, removing his boxers. Logan gasps in pleasure as she goes down on him.

[CUT TO]

INT. CALEB'S ROOM

Caleb presses Kat against the wall, the couple making out heavy. After a few moments of making out, Caleb begins to kiss his way down Kat's neck. As he does, Kat begins to moan.

KAT

Come on, take me already…

CALEB

As you wish, madam….

Kat giggles hysterically as Caleb throws her onto the bed. The boy climbs on top of the girl. He helps her take off her clothes, then she helps him unbutton his pants and remove his clothes.

[CAMERA PANS UP TO CEILING]

All that can be heard is the sounds of Kat moaning with pleasure.

*END SONG*

[CUT TO]

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

The empty room is a complete mess. Beer cans litter the floor and table. The bong sits on the table, along with a baggie full of weed. The only light that enters the room comes from the large window next to the front door. And that light is partially snuffed out due to the long yellow curtains that hang over the window.

The music coming from the bedroom can be heard muffled. Moaning and the squeaking of beds can also be heard.

Suddenly, from the window, a large shadowy figure can be seen passing by slowly. Next, the front door slowly opens, squealing on the hinges ominously. As the door swings all the way open, the towering figure of Michael Myers is revealed.

[Soundtrack thuds]

Michael, taking a step at a time, slowly enters the living room, looking around at all of the damage from the party. He shuts the door behind him, disappearing into the darkness of the house. For a moment you can still hear the heavy breathing from underneath the mask, but then that vanishes as well.

[CUT TO]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Casey comes back downstairs and plops down on the couch, sighing heavily in relief. The kids were in bed. The rest of the night should be smooth sailing. Or at least, she wanted to believe that. But she was still worried about her friends. What Tommy claimed to have saw earlier was still haunting her memory.

She herself even thought she had seen Michael earlier. And Kat had said at lunch that some kids had been murdered last night. What if he had escaped the sanitarium? Maybe she should try calling again to check on them.

Casey pulls her phone from her pocket, dialing Brandi. The phone goes straight to voicemail. A worried look settles over Casey's face. She pulls herself up from the couch, crossing the room quickly. She draws back the curtains to look out at Caleb's house. She catches a glimpse of the front door closing. There doesn't seem to be any light seeping through the window next to the front door. The girl notices that there's a light on in one of the other rooms however.

She sighs, looking down at her phone. Casey dials a number. The ring tone can be heard.

CASEY

Please… pick up…

[CUT TO]

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- BEDROOM.

[ANGLE ON THE NIGHTSTAND]

The shadows of Logan and Breanna can be seen on the white plaster walls. She's on top of him. Her back is arched, her face tilted up towards the ceiling. Passionate moans resound through the room.

On the nightstand, Breanna's phone lights up with a phone call from Casey. Neither of them seem to notice the phone call, but if they do, they ignore it.

[CUT TO]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

Casey lets out a sigh of frustration as Breanna's voicemail informs her that she isn't able to answer the phone presently. After listening to the sound of her friend's voice for a moment, she hangs up and tosses the phone on the couch.

She could always try calling Kat, but she was kind of pissed at her right now. She didn't have Caleb's number and wouldn't have called him even if she did. Logan never answered his phone, so she knew it would be a waste of time to call him. Brandi and Breanna almost always picked up.

At this point, her heart is racing. What if they were all dead? Casey quickly gets the thought out of her mind. They had to be playing a joke on her. They _had_ to be.

The girl looks over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The hands reveal the time to be just past ten. Casey decides that if she doesn't hear from them by ten-thirty, she'll go over really quick and check on them.

She sits down on the couch, arms folded.

[CUT TO]

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- CALEB'S ROOM

Caleb rolls off of Kat. A black blanket cover both of them up to the shoulders. Both the boy and girl are sweaty. Caleb looks rather pleased with himself. Kat seems…disappointed.

CALEB

That…was….amazing….

KAT

Yeah, while it lasted. I guess.

Caleb doesn't seem to even notice what Kat said.

CALEB

Brandi was never that great. She always wanted to talk about feelings and shit afterwards. You aren't that way, are you?

Kat rolls her eyes before answering.

KAT

Nope, sure don't.

CALEB

Good.

Kat rolls out of bed, quickly putting her clothes back on. She makes it across the bedroom in only a few quick strides.

CALEB

Where you goin?

Kat turns around in the doorway. She looks annoyed and seductive all at the same time.

KAT

To get something to eat in the kitchen.

CALEB

Oh, okay, I'll join you.

Caleb tries to climb out of the bed, but falls into the floor, taking out a bunch of cans on the nightstand with him. Kat rolls her eyes at the drunken teen, disappearing out the door.

INT. KITCHEN

Kat stumbles around in the darkness of the room until she finds the light switch. As the room is flooded with light, Kat squints until her eyes adjust.

The kitchen is pretty big. A giant refrigerator sits in the left corner of the room. Next to the fridge runs some counter space to a sink and dishwasher. Above the sink is a large window. In the right corner of the room sits the stove. In the center of the room is an island. Currently, the counter top of the island is filled with unopened bags of chips, dip, and several two liters.

The girl makes her way over to the counter, opening a bag of chips. She eats a couple, making very audible crunching sounds in the process. After eating a handful, she moves on through the kitchen, making her way over to the fridge.

[CUT TO CAMERA INSIDE THE FRIDGE AS KAT OPENS THE DOOR]

Kat bends down in the open doorway of the fridge, browsing the contents. Nothing in it seems to impress her.

KAT

Ugh, you're fucking kidding me. Nothing good to eat?

[ANGLE FROM THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE FRIDGE AS KAT SHUTS THE DOOR]

Kat stands up straight, looking in the direction of the island counter. She doesn't notice Michael Myers standing behind the fridge, in the darkest corner of the room.

She makes her way back over to the island, reopening the bag of chips. Michael stalks up behind her. Slowly, he reaches a hand out towards the back of her head. The girl still doesn't notice her impending doom. She takes a handful of chips and begins to chew on them.

As she swallows the chips, Michael grabs a fistful of Kats' hair, yanking her head back in his direction. Kat gasps in pain. She has no idea who is attacking her, all she can see is the ceiling. She tries to yank free, to no avail.

KAT

What the fuck!? Let go!

Michael raises his butcher knife up, stabbing Kat in the back of the neck. Kat screams as the knife goes further into the back of her neck. Blood runs down her back. Michael pushes the blade further and further in until it rips out the front of Kat's neck.

KAT

Geh-heck!

Blood pours down the front of her costume from both the knife protruding from the front of her throat and from all the blood pouring out of her mouth. Her body goes limp as Michael pulls the blade out. He lets go of her hair and watches as she falls forward.

Kat's head hits the side of the counter hard as she falls to the floor. A large gash can be seen from where her head collided with the counter. Blood seeps out from this wound as well as the throat wound.

Michael stares down at the body of his newest victim. The killer snaps to attention when he hears someone shuffling around in the living room. Slowly, he disappears from view by backing into the corner of the room.

INT. LIVING ROOM

Caleb stumbles into the living room. He has replaced his pants, but not his shirt. His blonde hair sticks up in places. The boy looks around the room at all of the mess. Earlier, he had left his phone lying in here somewhere. He needed to check his messages. See if Brandi had said anything bad about him on Facebook or Twitter.

Instead of turning on a light like a normal person, Caleb decides to stumble around in the darkness, trying to find his phone. After several minutes of trampling around, he manages to find his phone.

Caleb reads his messages, then gets on his various social media accounts. As he skims through them, he begins to stumble across the room towards the kitchen. He's not paying any attention to where he's going.

To his shock, Brandi hasn't been active on social media. He smirks, almost feeling triumphant. Suddenly, he runs into a towering figure which causes him to drop his phone. He looks up to see the terrifying Michael Myers, blocking his way to the kitchen.

Before Caleb can say or do anything, Michael slashes the knife at him. Caleb jumps back, trying to avoid the slash of the blade, to no avail.

A sharp pain radiates on his cheek. He cries out in pain, placing a hand to his cheek. The hand comes away bloody. Michael's knife carved a huge gash across his cheek. Blood runs down Caleb's face.

CALEB

What the hell, man!?

Caleb backs away from the figure slowly. He holds his hands up in front of him, as if he's trying to shield himself. Michael follows him, jabbing the knife towards the boy.

CALEB

Argh!

The butcher knife cuts through his left hand. Blood splatters out onto his face and chest. Michael jerks the knife out and Caleb falls to the floor. He clutches his wounded hand to his chest, still trying to crawl away from the menace.

Caleb crawls over to the couch, using it as a support to climb to his feet. While he's busy trying to get out, Michael slashes the knife across Caleb's back, opening up a fresh gash on his shoulder blade.

The boy cries out in pain and almost falls back to the floor, but manages to hold on to the side of the couch. Michael sinks the blade into Caleb's lower back, causing him to cry out again. This time, Caleb falls to the floor.

He rolls over onto his wounded back, looking up in pure terror at his assailant. Michael towers over him, lifting the knife up in preparation for a death blow. Caleb's eyes fill with tears.

CALEB

You don't have to do this man! You don't have to-

Michael plunges the knife into Caleb's stomach. Caleb's eyes grow large as he coughs up blood. His uninjured hand clutches his stomach where the knife sticks in it. Michael yanks the knife out, causing Caleb to shudder violently. Blood spills out from the wound and out onto the carpet. Caleb tilts his head sideways, looking off into the darkness of the room. He was losing consciousness quickly. Was this really the end?

CALEB

Y-you… mother…fucker….

As his voice fades out, his body grows still.


	8. Pranks

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- BEDROOM

Logan lays in the bed, still cuffed to the headboard. A blanket covers his lower body. Breanna is cuddled up against him, her head resting on his chest. Her bra and panties are back on. Her fingers trace the line of hair running down Logan's chest and stomach.

Logan tries to move his arms, forgetting the handcuffs are there for a moment.

LOGAN

Hey babe, can you take these off of me now? Please?

Breanna looks up at the cuffs, having forgotten them as well.

BREANNA

Sure.

The girl climbs out of bed, making her way over to the pile of clothes laying in the corner of the room. She begins to rustle through them. After rummaging through the pile of clothes for several minutes, a look of panic settles over her face. The girl climbs to her feet, sighing.

Logan notices Breanna's sigh. A worried look flashes across his face.

LOGAN

Please tell me you have the keys.

Instead of answering, Breanna simply lowers her head, avoiding eye contact.

LOGAN

Bree… you _do_ have the keys to these, don't you…?

Breanna lets out another heavy sigh. Logan tries to yank his hands free, obviously to no avail.

BREANNA

I think I left them in my bag in the car. Where are your keys? I'll go get them.

LOGAN

Ugh… they're in my pants pocket… please hurry. I don't want anyone else to see me chained up like this…

Breanna smirks at Logan. Logan glares back at the girl. Slowly, Breanna puts on her clothes and grabs Logan's car keys from his pants. After doing so, she slowly makes her way across the room. As she places a hand on the door knob, she seems to remember something and turns back to face Logan.

Breanna makes her way over to the nightstand where the radio sits. She turns it on, switching the station over to a heavy metal/rock/alternative station. She also swipes her phone off the stand as well.

BREANNA

Here, I won't leave you in here with no entertainment at all. After all, who knows how long it will take me to get those keys…

LOGAN

What!?

Logan tries once again to yank free from the cuffs to no avail. A look of shock is plastered on his face. He has no choice but to watch as Bree scampers across the room, laughing.

LOGAN

That cabin on the lake trip is as good as over if you leave me like this!

Breanna giggles, disappearing through the ajar door. Logan lets out a loud groan, slumping back against the pillows. He had no idea how long Breanna would leave him there. She liked to play jokes from time to time. But this one wasn't funny… If one of the others walked into the room and saw him handcuffed to the bed, he would never hear the end of it.

He decides he might as well get comfortable. Looking around the room as best he can, he sighs, finding nothing of interest. This was a guest bedroom, so the walls are all kind of bland, decorated only with pictures of flowers and random houses.

After thinking for a moment, he can't help but worry about the last thing he said to Breanna. They had been planning a weekend trip to a lake house in a couple weeks just the two of them. He was only joking about saying it was off, but he couldn't help but wonder if Breanna took him serious. No, surely she wouldn't have. She knew him better than that.

Logan looks up at the ceiling, deciding just to listen to the music.

[CUT TO]

INT. HALLWAY

Breanna walks down the dark hallway slowly, as she isn't very familiar with the layout of the house. In her mind, the hallway seems to stretch on and on forever. It almost makes her feel like she's in a horror movie. Almost.

She still has a smirk plastered on her face from leaving Logan cuffed to the bed. The truth was, she had the key to the cuffs all along. She just felt like messing with him a little. After all, he was always playing pranks on her too.

A couple months ago, he had called her late at night after he got off work. She had been fast asleep in bed when the call came through. She answered it, worrying that he had been in a wreck or something on the way home.

When she answered the phone, a raspy voice informed her that Logan was going to die unless she answered a question. At first, she thought it was a joke so she told the caller to prove his murderous intentions.

The caller hung up and had sent her pictures of Logan tied to a chair. He had even used ketchup to make it look like he had a gushing wound on his forehead. In the pictures, someone could be seen standing behind Logan with a knife to his throat. The look on Logan's face was absolute terror.

Breanna had begun to panic when the person called again. She thought Logan was really going to die. After being asked a bunch of questions, the raspy voice had stated that Logan would be dead by dawn, hanging up. A moment later, Logan had called her, laughing.

At the time, she was pissed but after having time to calm down, she decided that she was going to get him back. In fact, she had already played several other pranks on her, as had he.

They had a strange relationship, but she truly loved him, as he loved her. Breanna couldn't help but think about all the funny pranks they had played on each other over their time together.

INT. LIVING ROOM

As she enters the living room, her thoughts are interrupted. The room is dark, the only light coming from the window. Even that light is suffocated by the giant curtains hanging over the window.

On the couch in the corner of the room, she can make out two figures, seemingly lying on top of each other. For a second, her heart races as she imagines a clown or some cray axe murderer sitting on the couch. But, this was real life and things like that didn't happen around here.

Well, at least they hadn't happened in a long, long time. And anyways, the people on the couch had to be Kat and Caleb. Had they fallen asleep on top of each other?

Breanna can't help but to let out a giggle at the sight. They were so drunk they had passed out. It was actually quite a pitiful sight, but she saw humor in it.

It was weird to see Kat passed out at a party. Every party that Breanna had mutually been to with Kat, Kat had never gotten black out drunk. Caleb was a different story. He almost always got drunk and passed out somewhere.

Brandi always had to drag him home afterwards. Breanna always felt bad for Brandi because of it. Thinking of Brandi, Breanna feels a hint of pain in her chest. Brandi didn't deserve to be treated so shitty by Caleb.

The girl couldn't help but wonder where Brandi was at now. She hoped she was ok. Looking at Caleb, she almost feels bad for him, knowing that he will be screwed if Casey gets a hold of him.

After getting over the sight of Kat and Caleb, Breanna stumbles around in the darkness, until she reaches the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN

All the lights in the kitchen have been turned off as well. Breanna tries to find the light switch to no avail. She lets out a sigh, using the counter as a guide across the room.

Reaching the stove, she turns on the stove light. The tiny light on the stove casts giant shadows across the room.

BREANNA

That's better.

She had come to the kitchen for a reason. When she and Logan had arrived at the party, she put her pack of cigarettes on one of the counters. After looking around at all of the mess piled on the counters, she manages to locate her pack of Marlboro lights. She grabs the box, pulling one out. She picks up her lighter which she had placed right next to the cigarettes, and heads back through the living room.

She never notices the giant puddle of blood next to the island.

[CUT TO]

INT. BEDROOM

Logan lets out another very loud sigh. His arms are starting to hurt after being stuck upward for such a long time. The boy had finally accepted that Breanna was going to drag this out for as long as possible. He made a silent vow to never let his girlfriend hand cuff him to a bed again.

He thinks he hears the sound of the front door opening and shutting, but he can't be sure over the sound of the music. Did she really just now go outside? The front door was literally just right down the hall. It shouldn't take that long to get there.

Now he was starting to think that she really did have the key and just wasn't letting him out as a joke. He couldn't be mad at her though. Like she was doing now, he had played several far meaner jokes on her in the past. This was his karma for doing that shit.

But it still sucked ass.

As the song on the radio comes to a close, Logan can hear footsteps in the hallway, coming towards the room. His heart skips a beat. He hopes its' Breanna, bringing him the key to his cuffs. If it was Kat or Caleb and they came into the room, Logan would die.

Suddenly, the door creaks open, creaking loud and ominous. Logan looks in the direction of the door, a look of confusion on his face.

Standing in the doorway is someone dressed as Michael Myers. Too tall to be Breanna or Kat, but too short to be Caleb. Logan continues to stare at the figure standing in the doorway, as he takes a step into the room.

Maybe it was Caleb's dad? He hoped not. That wouldn't end well.

LOGAN

Uhh, hey there. This is kinda awkward. Sorry about this, I'll be out of this predicament and out of your house in just a second, sir…

Michael continues making his way across the room, the black holes of the mask staring almost seemingly into Logan's soul.

Logan is getting very uncomfortable. Was Caleb's dad not going to say anything? Why was he just slowly making his way towards the bed? The costume was definitely in poor taste for Caleb's dad, considering he was a cop…

Suddenly, Logan notices the knife in Michael's hand, the stains of blood on it… His heart begins to race. This wasn't Caleb's dad, after all.

Logan yanks at the cuffs, trying to free himself unsuccessfully. A look of fear settles on his face as Michael steps up to the bed.

The Shape stares down at him, Logan staring up at him.

LOGAN

Come on man… I can't even fight back right now… Ha ha…

Michael cocks his head to the side, almost as if he's waiting for Logan to say something else. Logan continues to stare fearfully up into the eyes of the menace. After a second, Michael raises the knife above his head, bringing it down fast.

LOGAN

Blrgh!

The knife comes up bloody. It pauses in the air for a moment before going back down again, and again, and again, coming up bloodier each time.

[ANGLE ON LOGAN'S HAND, CUFFED TO THE HEADBOARD]

With each stab, his hand clenches tighter and tighter, turning white. After several stabs, the fist comes unclenched, going lifeless.

[ANGLE ON MICHAEL]

Michael stares down at his latest handy work.

[CUT TO]

EXT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD

Breanna stands in the driveway, smoking a cigarette. She knew they were bad for her, she had heard it a million times from her parents and from Logan. But she just couldn't help it. Sometimes she just felt like she needed one.

Mentally, she vowed that one day she would put a stop to them, but today was not the day.

After exhaling a large puff of smoke, Breanna tosses the cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out. The girl looks up and down the street, noticing for the first time that it's completely deserted. Trick or treat had to be over by now.

Pulling her phone out, she checks the time. Twenty-five after ten. It seemed like the party had only just begun five minutes ago. Now it was almost midnight. Halloween was almost over until next year.

The girl lets out a heavy sigh, shivering in the night air. Hugging her arms around herself, she heads back into the house.

INT. LIVING ROOM

As she shuts the front door, her phone begins ringing. The girl sighs after checking the caller ID.

BREANNA

Hello?

CASEY (v.o.)

Hey! Thank God someone finally picked up their phone…

BREANNA

Is everything okay?

CASEY (v.o.)

I'm the one whose worried about you all! No one has answered me all night! Tommy said he saw someone standing outside the house that looked like Michael Myers.

BREANNA

We're fine, Casey. Tommy probably just saw Logan. He dressed up like Michael as a joke.

Michael appears from the hallway, staring at Breanna. The girl has her back to him, so she doesn't have any idea of the threat in the room with her.

CASEY (v.o.)

I'm sorry, I just got really worried. I told you about all the weird things I've seen today.

BREANNA

Well, don't worry. Everything is fine. I promise.

Michael stalks silently across the room. Breanna is still unaware of him.

BREANNA

So, anyway, are you still coming over after the Bradys' come back home?

CASEY (v.o.)

It's not like you're leaving me with much of a choice, is there? But, anyway, yes, I guess. I have to kick Caleb's ass for Brandi.

Michael is now standing right behind Breanna. He has the bloody butcher knife poised to strike…

BREANNA

Agreed. He's currently passed out on the couch. So fucking drunk it's pat- AGH!

Michael has stabbed Breanna in the mid-section of her back. The knife sinks in deep. Breanna drops the phone to the floor, gasping in pain. Slowly, Michael lifts her off of the ground, just by lifting the hilt of the blade.

Breanna tries to call out for help, but all that comes out are strangled shrieks of pain. As her feet hang off the ground, she tries to kick her attacker.

CASEY (v.o.)

Breanna!? What's going on!?

Michael continues to lift Breanna higher and higher in the air, until his arm is fully extended. Breanna lets out one last whimper before going limp. Her arms fall to her sides, her head slumps forward, and her feet point towards the floor, swaying slightly.

The killer yanks the knife out of her back, causing a trail of blood to splatter the white walls. Breanna hits the floor with a loud thud, unmoving.

Her phone, lying on the ground is still actively on call. Casey's voice can still be heard, shouting.

CASEY (v.o.)

Is this some kind of stupid joke? I swear to God if it is, I'm never talking to you guys again!

Myers picks up the phone, holding it to his ear. His heavy breathing can be heard. Casey yells insults in to the phone, hanging up. Michael Myers pulls the phone from his ear, throwing it at the wall and smashing it into a million pieces.

[CUT TO]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE

Casey stares at her phone, wondering what the hell had just happened. Were they playing a joke on her?

Logan was obsessed with the film _Scream_ so he did prank phone calls all the time with that stupid Ghostface shit. He had pissed Breanna off really bad one night with it. But this seemed…different, somehow.

It definitely hadn't been like any of his normal prank calls, where you could hear him giggling like an idiot in the background. Her mind wandered back to what Tommy had supposedly seen earlier that evening. Maybe someone really had been there.

Should she go over and check? Or should she stay here?

Casey is clearly conflicted on what to do. The kids are both in bed, asleep. If she goes, she can make it back in about ten minutes. Surely they wouldn't notice her absence in that short amount of time. She had to make sure her friends were ok.

She could call the police, but she highly doubted that they would take her seriously.

Making up her mind, she grabs the set of keys that Mrs. Brady had left with her, stepping out into the dark fall night, locking the door behind her.

[CUT TO]

INT. HADDONFIELD POLICE DEPARTMENT- QUESTIONING ROOM

Dr. Hartley sits at a table, looking very furious with his predicament. On the other side of the table sits a police officer, looking rather amused.

COP

You do know that the Myers' property is owned by the city of Haddonfield now, right?

DR. HARTLEY

Yes, but I already told you. I'm Michael's doctor. I need to catch him as quickly as possible, and it seemed like he was most likely to go to his old home if he came back here.

The cop looks as if he's about to come back with a smart remark of his own, but is interrupted by an officer barging into the room.

COP #2

His story checks out, sir. It's all true. Myers really did escape. Two teens in the town over were murdered last night. And Norma Brackett has reported her son, Jake Brackett as missing.

DR. HARLTEY

See!? I told you this was a waste of precious time! If anyone else dies, their blood will be on your hands!

COP #1

Okay fine, we'll let you go, but we're going with you. We can't just have you running around this town like a mad man, scaring people left and right.

DR. HARTLEY

Come on then!

Dr. Hartley is already shoving past the cop standing in the doorway. The two cops share a look with each other before following the crazed doctor out of the building.

[CUT TO]

EXT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD

Casey steps off of the sidewalk, into the grass. She looks up at the large, dark house. Not a single light is on inside. A chill runs down her spine. She sighs, wrapping her arms around her chest. Slowly, she makes her way up to the front door of the house.

She's about to turn the door knob, but as soon as she puts her hand on it, the door flows backwards, creaking loudly on its hinges. Casey thinks this is weird. She stands in the doorway, peering into the dark house. Her heart is racing. The girl doesn't want to go inside.

All she can imagine is Logan or Caleb jumping out at her from some dark corner of the house, trying to scare her. She could only hope that was the case. After all, she was here to make sure they were safe. So that would be good if they jumped out at her. But a sense of dread plagues Casey as she takes a step into the dark house…


	9. Haunted House

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- LIVING ROOM

As Casey steps further into the house, she debates on whether or not to shut the door behind her. If she does, the little light that falls into the room will be snuffed out, leaving her in pitch darkness. From the back of the room, there seems to be a small light turned on in the kitchen, which provides the back left corner of the living room with a tiny amount of light as well.

The girl decides to shut the door, using her phone for light. As she turns on the flashlight on her phone, the first thing she sees are a bunch of beer bottles lying on the floor. One of them seems to have still had some in it, as a giant wet puddle soaks the white carpet right next to the lip of the bottle.

Carefully, she steps around the bottles so as not to trip on them. She's still expecting someone to pop out to scare her. But so far, not a single noise has came from within the big house since she got here.

CASEY

Hello? Breanna? Logan?

No response comes in answer to her question. Casey sighs, her heart still racing. Where was everyone at?

She shines her phone over towards the couch, gasping when she sees Caleb and Kat, lying on top of each other. Her mind goes back to earlier when she had talked to Breanna on the phone. She had mentioned something about them being passed out on the couch.

Casey rolls her eyes. She's not going to bother talking to them, as they are the last two people she feels like seeing right now. Instead, she shines her light in the opposite direction. The light gives view to a long hallway. Maybe Logan and Breanna were back here somewhere. The girl disappears from view as she enters the hallway.

INT. HALLWAY

Making her way slowly down the hall, Casey shines her light on a picture hanging from the wall. A young man, dressed in a police man's uniform. He looks exactly like Caleb. This had to be Caleb's father. Casey remembered Caleb telling the group stories at lunch about some of the people his father had dealt with while being a part of the force.

She can't help but wonder if Caleb's father knew about what was happening here tonight. Surely he didn't approve of it. But, if she had to guess, he probably covered for Caleb, him being his son and all.

That was another reason that Casey didn't particularly like Caleb. He always acted like he could do whatever he wanted to and get away with it because his father was a cop. Casey remembers a time from ninth grade.

Caleb was bullying some kid for having a _Star Wars_ lunch box. When the kid had threatened to tell on him, Caleb had retorted with the fact that his dad was a cop and could save him from any trouble coming his way. He had also told the boy that it would only make things worse for him if Caleb found out he had told on him.

To this day, Casey still didn't know what Brandi had ever saw in Caleb to make her want to date him. Had tonight's fiasco not happened, she would probably still be with him, and still planning on marrying him one day.

A scowl comes across Casey's face at that thought. Marriage, in Casey's opinion wasn't something to even consider until after college, let alone while still in high school. She didn't even think about dating right now. So maybe she was just in a different mind-set than most of her fellow classmates.

The joke's on them, she thought, as she would be successful on her own while everyone else leaned on others. She didn't mean that leaning on people was bad, and she definitely wanted to be able to share an intimate connection with someone one day, but she wanted to be successful on her own.

Coming out of her thoughts, she re-focuses on the picture. After staring at it for a moment more, she continues down the hallway.

Stopping halfway down the hall, there are rooms on either side. One with the door open just a tiny sliver light seeping through the crack, the other with the door completely shut, she can hear music playing lightly inside. She listens into the music room for a moment before calling out to her friends.

CASEY

Logan? Breanna? Are you guys in here?

She waits for an answer, but one never comes. Slowly, she pushes the door open, shining her phone on the wall right next to the door. She finds the light switch, flicking it on.

INT. BEDROOM

As the room lights up, Casey shuts her eyes, squinting until her eyes adjust. At the same time, a sickening smell wafts into her nostrils. The smell of blood.

Her eyes fall to the bed, a look of horror spreading on her face. She lets out a loud, terrified shriek.

Lying on the bed is Logan, dead. His hands dangle from a set of handcuffs chaining him to the bed. He's not wearing a shirt, probably not any pants either, but a white blanket covers the lower half of his body. Or at least, it was once white. Now it is stained blood red. Logan's stomach is ripped open, a giant hole gapes in his chest. Blood covers his whole torso. A giant gash starts at the lower left corner of his jaw going vertically all the way up to his forehead. His eyes are open wide in terror, permanently.

Blood splatters can be seen all over the nightstand, the headboard, and the walls. It even drips onto the white carpet.

Casey stares at the carnage, still screaming. Tears well up in her eyes. She places a hand over her mouth, slowly backing out of the room.

INT. HALLWAY

Casey backs into the hallway, her hand still over her mouth. She backs across the hallway, bumping into the door on the opposite side of the hall. The door was slightly ajar, so by bumping into, she causes it to fly open, sending her sprawling backwards into the room.

INT. BATHROOM

Casey screams as she falls backwards into the room. She tries to catch herself, but only manages to grab a hold of a shower curtain and tearing it down from the ceiling on top of her.

Luckily, she doesn't hit her head on anything except for a rug. She gasps in pain, as the fall didn't feel great. Slowly, she pulls the shower curtain off of herself, climbing weakly to her feet. She grabs hold of the sink top for support.

Slowly, she looks up into the mirror at the terrified face staring back at her. But, there's another figure in the mirror besides her own. One that is behind her. Casey jumps, turning around, only to let out another horrified scream.

Propped up inside the shower corner is who Casey can only assume is Brandi, based on the blue hair. The face is just a bloody pulp though, as if someone bashed it in with something heavy.

The tears are now rolling down Casey's face as she runs out of the bathroom.

INT. HALLWAY

Casey flies out of the bathroom, slumping against the hallway wall for a moment. Whoever had killed Logan and Brandi was probably still here. She had to get out of this house as quickly as possible.

The girl runs back down the hall the way she came, but is cut off by a giant figure stepping into the hallway entrance from the living room. Casey comes to a halt right in front of the towering figure.

Standing before her is none other than Michael Myers. Casey stares up into the dark black holes in Michael's mask, trembling. She doesn't have to guess who the man is. She knows.

Michael swings his butcher knife at Casey, who jumps back with a shriek. She didn't move in time. She feels a sharp pain on her cheek, placing a hand up to it. Her hand comes away slightly bloody. The knife nicked her across the right cheek. Blood trickles out of the wound, rolling down her cheek.

Casey backs a few feet away from her murderous cousin. After a moment of watching her, he takes a step towards her. Casey screams, looking around for a weapon. Thinking fast, she grabs the picture of Caleb's father from the wall, swinging it at Michael. It hits him in the neck with a loud _THWACK,_ knocking him to the floor.

Casey drops the picture to the floor, letting out a heavy sigh. She looks down at Michael, wondering if that was really all it took to knock him out. It wasn't.

Slowly, Michael sits up right, shaking his head. Casey screams, running down the hallway and disappearing into a bedroom further down the hall. (Caleb's room, the one where he and Kat had sex)

Michael climbs to his feet, gripping the butcher knife firmly. He slowly lurks down the hall, intending to kill another of his family.

INT. CALEB'S ROOM

Casey slams the door shut behind her, looking around the room for a place to escape to or hide. She notices a door in the corner of the room. Quickly making her way across the room, she opens the door, screaming as Breanna's dead body falls out and to the floor. A large red stain covers most of her back. Casey looks up at the room in which Breanna had fallen out of, grunting in frustration. Just a closet. Thinking fast, she shuts the door back, hoping Michael will think that she has hidden herself in here.

After shutting the door back, Casey runs across the room, crouching down behind a dresser in the corner. Just in case, she pulls out her set of keys from her pocket, clenching two keys between her knuckles, ready to attack if necessary.

Her heart races as she hears the bedroom door open. She can see Michael's shadow stretching out across the room. He stands in the doorway for what seems like an eternity, probably looking around the room, taking everything in.

Finally, he steps into the room. Casey's heart skips a beat. But he seems to have taken her bait. She can see his shadow going in the opposite direction of where she hides. Slowly, she peaks around the corner of the dresser, making sure he isn't coming her way. He isn't.

Michael walks across the room, towards the closet. His back is to Casey right now. Slowly, and as quietly as she can, Casey crawls out from her corner and slowly climbs to her feet. The girl creeps across the room, trying to not even breathe as she makes her way towards the escape route.

The only sound in the room comes from Michael, breathing heavily from behind the rubber mask of death.

Casey continues to creep across the room, still holding her keys in her fist. She watches Michael, now about to open the closet door. Her trick will be revealed soon, so she has to hurry.

But instead of watching where she's going, she keeps her eyes on Michael, causing her to trip over a stack of video games, making a loud racket as she hits the floor. Michael snaps to attention, slowly turning in her direction.

Casey looks up in terror, her location given away, as Michael locks sight on to her. She begins to climb to her feet as Michael starts to make his way towards her.

She climbs to her feet, tripping again, but catching herself on the wall. She darts towards the bedroom door as Michael comes closer and closer….

Just as she makes it to the door, Michael reaches out to catch a fistful of Casey's ginger hair. She lets out a scream, still trying to run, despite Michael pulling on her hair. She yanks as hard as she can, causing Michael to rip out a fistful of her hair. It hurts like hell, but it's a pain she'll have to deal with in order to keep her life.

INT. HALLWAY

She runs back down the long hallway, hoping to finally escape from the hellish house. She still has her keys between her knuckles, ready to fight if necessary.

The girl makes quick work of the hallway, sliding into the living room.

INT. LIVING ROOM

She comes to a stop, looking in the direction of Caleb and Kat. Were they really passed out, or were they actually dead? She had to make sure.

Running over to the couch, she begins to shake Kat by the shoulders.

CASEY

Come on you guys! Wake up, don't be dead, please don't be dead!

After shaking Kat violently, Kat falls sideways, rolling off of Caleb and into the floor. Casey screams as she notices the giant slit in Kat's neck, her eyes rolled back in her head. The girl looks over at Caleb, seeing all the bloody gashes all over his body. She shakes her head, backing away from her two friends.

Looking back into the hallway, she lets out a whimper, seeing Michael stalking closer and closer. Casey takes off for the front door, her heart racing. As she makes it to the front door, grabbing the knob, she feels triumphant. Until she opens the door, that is. When the door flings open, she lets out yet another terrified scream.

Hanging in the doorway are the bodies of Krystal and Jake. Michael must have hung them there after Casey had entered the house. She backs away from the door, looking for another means of escape. Michael rounds the corner, coming closer and closer…

Casey's eyes dart around the room until she notices a flight of stairs in the corner behind the doorway. She wastes no time darting over to them. Michael comes very close to her, slashing his knife around at her.

Casey feels a sharp pain shoot up her left arm, realizing that Michael has cut open her upper arm with the knife. Blood seeps out of the wound, soaking into her shirt. She curses in pain, but keeps running, disappearing up the flight of stairs. Michael begins to make his ascent, one step at a time.

INT. UPSTAIRS

Casey hits the second floor landing at top speed, taking off down the long hall. She runs all the way to the end of the hall, disappearing into the very last room.

INT. BEDROOM

As she locks the door behind her, she takes a moment to look around. This appears to be the bedroom of Caleb's parents. The room is very neat, and smells of perfume and cologne. She looks around, noticing pictures of Caleb and his older brother, as well as pictures of the parents.

She realizes after a moment that she has now trapped herself with nowhere to go. Panic begins to set in. She places her hands on her head, shutting her eyes.

What was she going to do? How had things gotten this bad? All of her friends were dead… She should've listened to Tommy when he told her what he had seen. She should've called the police. No. It was too late to start thinking about what should've been done. Casey was in the present, and she had to focus on getting the heck out of the house.

She sets down on the bed, thinking hard, trying to come up with a plan.

She could try the trick she had used earlier, making Michael think she was in one place, when really, she was somewhere else. She would just have to be more careful this time. For some reason, she had a feeling that it wouldn't work this time.

Looking around the room, she realizes that the only other option is to climb out the window. But then she'd just be trapping herself on the rooftop with absolutely nothing to help her.

Despair sets in. Was this really where everything was going to end? Was she going to die in the bedroom of the parents of someone she didn't even like? She wasn't ready to die…

She's pulled back to reality as Michael's knife penetrates the door with a loud _SHUNK!_ Casey jumps to her feet, shaking violently. The knife makes another loud _SHINK_ as it rips through the door again. The door starts to tremble, as if Michael is slamming himself against it. Suddenly, it busts open, part of the wooden frame breaking loose from the wall, bouncing across the floor. M

Michael steps into the bedroom, menacingly. Casey backs up, wondering what she has left to do. She looks left and right, as if she expects some escape route to miraculously present itself. Michael stalks across the room, closing the gap between himself and his cousin. Casey backs up against the window, trembling.

Michael is only a couple steps away from her. Casey squeezes her eyes shut as tightly as she can and bites her lip. She pushes herself backwards with all the strength she can muster, shattering her body through the window. As she falls backwards, out the window, Michael lunges forward, jabbing the knife through the flying shards of glass and into Casey's shoulder.

EXT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- ROOF

Casey hits the roof along with several shards of glass. She hits hard, rolling down the side of the slanted roof. She lets out a shriek, trying to grab onto something for support. All she manages to do is tear away several shingles from the roof. As she rolls further and further towards the edge, her life seems to flash before her eyes. And then, before she can even scream, her body rolls off the side of the roof.

Luckily, she's able to grab the lip of the gutter, causing gravity to jerk her body hard as she dangles from the side of the roof.

CASEY

Holy shit…

The girl holds on for dear life, swaying gently from side to side. She hopes someone on the street has heard the racket coming from the house and has called the police. She also wonders if Michael is still in the bedroom, thinking she has fallen to her death, or if he's coming down to investigate. Probably the latter. She risks a glance beneath her.

Below her is the sidewalk, not a terribly long distance away. She's hanging from the front side of the house. As she looks down, she wonders if the fall will hurt her. It would probably cause her to sprain an ankle, but at this point, she couldn't really expect anything better.

Michael seemed to be pretty slow, so she could probably still make it back to the Brady's and call the police without getting caught by the killer.

As she thinks about all of this, the gutter begins to groan in protest to her weight. It begins to tremble, causing Casey to swing a little more roughly. Suddenly, the gutter rips away from the side of the house, causing Casey to fall to the ground with a scream.

The impact with the pavement knocks the wind out of her. She lies on the ground, unmoving for several moments before moving. She looks down at her shoulder, inspecting the damage from the gouge Michael had gotten in as she fell through the window. It wasn't too bad. It had only manage to form a tiny pin prick in her skin.

The slash on her upper arm throbs violently. She examines it, making a mental note to tie off the wound and stop the bleeding as soon as possible. She tries to climb to her feet but falls back to the ground in pain when a violent burning sensation radiates through her right leg. Looking closer at her leg, she notices a piece of glass sticking out of her upper thigh.

CASEY

Shit…

She prepares herself mentally, and pulls the shard of glass out. Tears roll down her cheeks. The tears that go into the open wound on her cheek cause it to burn painfully. After pulling the shard out, she tears off her shirt sleeve, tying the sleeve around her leg to help stop the bleeding.

Again, she slowly tries to crawl to her feet, trembling from the pain. But she manages to make it to her feet. Casey turns in the direction of the Brady's house, limping towards it shakily.

As she stumbles out into the road, she looks around at all of the houses that line the street. No one seems to have taken any notice in the unfolding madness on the street.

CASEY

Somebody! Anybody, help me! He's gonna kill me!

She screams this at the top of her lungs. After a moment, a couple of porch lights flicker on, and people come out onto their porches.

MAN

Whose gonna kill you?

An elderly man shouts this to Casey, his elderly wife standing behind him nervously. He just looks grumpy.

CASEY

Michael! Michael Myers! He's back!

After hearing this, everyone who had looked startled now looks angry. The all begin to shout insults at Casey, telling her that she's an awful person for playing such a prank, that Michael is dead and gone, and to go home and go to bed.

Casey watches, feeling defeated as everyone disappears back into their homes, turning the lights off.

CASEY

No…

She sobs, knowing now that no one is going to come to her rescue. She continues to stumble down the road towards the Brady's house, not moving very fast due to her injuries. As she hobbles onto the other side of the street, in the front yard of the Brady's, she risks a glance behind her.

At Caleb's house, the front door is just now opening. Michael shoves his way past the two bodies dangling from the doorway, moving quickly through the yard and out into the street. He seems to be in rage mode now.

Casey shrieks, turning back towards the house she's supposed to still be in, hobbling up to the front porch, hastily sticking a key into the lock. But nothing happens, the door stays locked. Casey curses trying to unlock the door again. Still, the door doesn't budge.

Thinking she has the wrong key, she tries the other one on the set, but to her utter shock, this one doesn't work either.

CASEY

Come on!

At this moment, she realizes she's been trying to open the door with her own house keys. She jams her hand into her pocket, pulling out the Brady's set of keys. On the ring are five different keys. She has no idea which one opens the front door.

She cries out in frustration, risking another look behind her. Michael is now halfway across the street, closing the distance fast. Casey turns back to the house, trying the first key. It doesn't work. She jams the second key into the lock, but it doesn't work either.

Michael steps up onto the sidewalk, now on the same side of the street as his target. Casey slides the third key on the ring in to the lock, screaming when it doesn't work either.

Michael Myers sets foot in the front yard of the Brady's house…

Casey struggles to get the third key out of the lock, knowing her time is running out. She quickly shoves the fourth key into the lock, letting out a triumphant shout as the door swings open.

As Michael begins to climb the porch steps, Casey stumbles into the house, locking the door behind her.

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE

Casey backs away from the front door, wondering if Michael will be able to bust through or not. She jumps when she hears a voice behind her. It's Tommy and Lindsay, awoken from their slumbers.

TOMMY

Casey, what's going on?

LINDSAY

Where did you go?

The kids look terrified as Casey turns to them and they notice all of the blood on her. Casey squats down as best as she can with her bad leg, trying to get the kids to come to her.

CASEY

Listen, I need you all to go grab the phone and call the police. Tell them your address and tell them to get here as quick as they can!

LINDSAY

Casey, I'm scared!

Tommy begins to cry. This causes Lindsay to start crying as well. Casey tries her best to get them to calm down, but her efforts are ruined when the kids start screaming bloody murder. Casey realizes they are looking past her, towards the front door.

She turns to see what they're looking at. When she does, she screams with them. Through the stained glass window in the door, the towering figure of Michael Myers can be made out, turning the knob of the door. When he can't get in, he begins to shake the door violently.

CASEY

Go upstairs! Hide under your beds and don't come out until I tell you too!

The kids run up the stairs, screaming the whole way. Casey staggers to her feet, disappearing into another room of the house as Michael smashes his hand through the stained glass of the front door. He reaches a massive hand through the door, unlocking it from the inside.

He lets the door swing open slowly before stepping into the house.

INT. KITCHEN

Casey grabs a knife from the knife stand on the kitchen counter, then looks around, trying to figure out what to do next. She decides on standing in the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows right next to the entry way. She has the knife poised, ready to strike Michael if he stumbles in.

Surely enough, Michael creeps into the room moments later, breathing heavily. Casey lunges forward, screaming. The knife sinks into Michael's side, causing him to grunt in pain. Casey yanks the knife back out, trying to land another strike, but before she can, Michael swings his arm at her, knocking her sideways across the kitchen.

The teen hits the floor hard, sliding across the smooth tile surface, gasping in pain as she hits the table, bringing it down on top of her.

Michael slides sideways in the open door way, trying to assess the wound in his side. As he scopes out the damage, Casey slides out from underneath the table, groaning in pain. As she grabs the kitchen counter, pulling herself to her feet, Michael's head snaps up.

Casey thinks about trying to fight him off here, but she lost her knife when she was knocked across the room. She instead decides to stagger off into another room of the house. Michael pursues her.

INT. FRONT HALL

Casey stumbles through several rooms, until she comes back into the front hall, next to the front door. She slowly starts climbing the stairs, trying to keep a safe distance between herself and the mad man.

Thinking hard, she remembers the first time she ever baby sat for the Brady family.

[CUT TO FLASHBACK]

Casey stands in the front hall with Mr. and Mrs. Brady. Mrs. Brady has just finished going over the list of everything Casey is to do for the kids while the two parents are out.

After making sure that Casey understands, Mrs. Brady heads out the front door. Mr. Brady watches his wife disappear out the door, turning to Casey.

MR. BRADY

(whispering)

She didn't want me to say anything, but I feel like you should know, just in case. Upstairs, in the last bedroom on the left, there's a shot gun in the closet. It isn't loaded, but the bullets are on the top shelf. I just wanted you to know, in case.

Casey thanks him for taking precautions, seeing the couple off before shutting the door.

[END FLASHBACK]

Casey had never thought she would have to use the weapon that Mr. Brady had informed her about, but now she was thankful for his thoughtfulness.

INT. UPSTAIRS LANDING

Casey stumbles to the top of the stairs, stopping to catch her breath. Looking downstairs, Michael has just now came around the corner and into the hallway. He looks up at her. For a moment, their eyes meet.

It almost seems like a silent exchange has been shared between them. That one of them would kill the other. Casey was determined to not be the one lying on the floor dead by the end.

She breaks her eyes away from his stare, limping down the hall. Michael begins his ascent of the stairs.

Casey brushes up against the wall, using it as a support mechanism to keep herself upright. She manages to make it to the end of the wall, shoving the last door on the left open.

INT. BEDROOM

Casey limps into the bedroom, making her way as fast as she can to the closet. She opens it up, finding the shotgun instantly. She pulls it out, and reaches onto to the top shelf, knocking down a box of shells.

She bends down, quickly grabbing a handful of shells. She's thankful that her father taught her how to load and shoot guns. After struggling for a couple of minutes, she's finally able to get the shotgun load.

The girl lets out a heavy sigh. This is it. Do or die.

INT. HALLWAY

Casey stumbles back into the hallway, holding the shotgun steady at the end of the hallway. After what seems like eternity, Michael makes his appearance at the top of the stairs. He slowly pivots towards Casey, who places her finger on the trigger.

As Michael Myers takes several steps in her direction, she hesitates. She was about to kill someone. But he had killed many people and he was going to kill her unless she killed him. As Michael steps up to where the railing ends and the walls begin, Casey fires the gun.

The shot hits Michael in the chest, knocking him backwards several feet. He hits the floor hard, a large puddle of blood forming around him on the carpet.

That had to have killed him. There was no way he was going to get up after that. She had won the battle. Of that she was certain. She sighs, lowering the gun to her side.

CASEY

Tommy! Lindsay! Come on out!

From the bedroom on the other side of the hall from where the gun had been stored, Tommy and Lindsay appear, still looking terrified.

CASEY

It's okay, he's dead. I killed him. Now listen to me. We have to be really brave and go downstairs and call the police. Okay?

The kids nod in understanding, following Casey down the hallway. As they come up to the body of the boogeyman, all of them look uneasy. They're going to have to step over his body to get to the stairs.

CASEY

Alright, I want you all to go ahead of me. I'll be right behind you.

The kids don't want to go. Casey aims the gun on Michael's head.

CASEY

If he moves, I'll blow his brains out. Promise.

Slowly, Tommy steps over Michael's body. The killer never moves. After Tommy makes it over, Lindsay mimics the process. Michael still doesn't move.

CASEY

See? I told you we'd be fine.

Casey moves one leg past Michael slowly, taking her sights off his head. As she moves the other leg over, Michael comes alive, one giant hand reaching out and grabbing Casey by the ankle, bringing her down to the carpet. The shotgun slides into the wall next to the stairs.

The kids scream.

CASEY

RUN! GO TO THE NEIGHBORS AND CALL THE POLICE!

Michael climbs on top of Casey, grabbing her by the neck. The kids disappear down the stairs, trying to escape.

Michael chokes Casey, causing her face to turn red. She makes a bunch of strangling sounds, feeling as though she'll lose consciousness at any minute. Her eyes dart around, looking for something, anything to be used in defense. She notices Michael's butcher knife lying on the floor a few feet away.

Slowly, her hand stretches towards it, clawing for the weapon. It seems like it's out of her reach. Her middle finger touches the hilt, managing to bring it slightly closer. She slides her fingers over the side of the weapon, finally managing to get a grip on it.

She turns the sharp blade towards Michael, bringing it down into the side of his neck. He grunts in pain, letting go of Casey as both hands shoot up to the knife sticking out of his neck. He falls backwards, freeing Casey, who crawls away quickly.

As the deranged lunatic pulls the knife out of his neck, blood squirts out. He watches as Casey grabs the shotgun, her back turned to him. He slowly staggers to his feet, prepared to deliver the killing blow.

Casey climbs to her feet, shotgun in hand. She turns just as Michael lungers at her. The girl screams, Swinging the trigger end of the gun at her cousin. The heavy end of the gun strikes him in the side of the head, causing him to flip over the side of the banister. The knife drops to the carpet. Casey watches as Michael falls to the hardwood floor downstairs, hitting with a loud thump.

A massive puddle of blood begins to form around him again. There was surely no way he was alive after all of that. Casey lets out a sigh of relief, dropping the gun to the floor. Slowly, she makes her way down the stairs, staggering out into the yard.

EXT. BRADY RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD

Casey stands in the yard, looking around for any sign of Tommy and Lindsay. She doesn't see them anywhere. She hoped they had been let into a neighbors' house and were calling the police.

She lets out a sigh, knowing the madness is finally over. The girl steps out of the grass, onto the sidewalk. She stumbles towards the house next door, but stops when she notices a car coming up behind her. A police car!

Before she can say anything, Dr. Hartley jumps out of the car, running over to her. The two cops from earlier stand behind him.

DR. HARTLEY

Who did this to you!? Where is this person now!?

Casey stares into the eyes of the man screaming at her. It takes her a moment to register what he has said. Finally, she points towards the house.

CASEY

He's in the hallway… dead. I killed him…

DR. HARTLEY

Are you sure?!

COP #1

Take it easy on her.

COP #2

Lets' go check it out.

The cops and Dr. Hartley head toward the house. Casey follows behind them, not wanting to be left out in the darkness of the night alone.

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE

As the four people step into the house, Dr. Hartley lets out an enraged scream. Casey gasps, sinking to the floor.

Where Michael Myers' body had been lying moments ago is now completely vacant. Only the giant puddle of blood reveals that he had ever been there.

Dr. Hartley pulls a gun, following the trail of blood through the house. The two cops follow him, also pulling guns as well. Casey sits in the corner, crying. It seemed like it was never going to be over. Why wouldn't he die?

[CUT TO]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- BACK DOOR

Dr. Hartley stumbles to the wide open back door, having followed the trail of blood. He looks out the door, seeing no trace of Michael.

DR. HARTLEY

We have to find him! We have to find him now!

[CUT TO]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- FRONT HALL

Casey continues to sit in the corner of the room, crying. She hugs her knees up to her chest, saying a little prayer.

 **A/N-** **Well guys, there's one more chapter left. The final chapter is going to be short and sweet. Basically, it's just an epilogue. Thank you guys so much for taking time out of your day to read this, and please, if you can, leave me a review and let me know what I can do to improve my writings. :)**


	10. The Sole Survivor?

INT. HADDONFIELD MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- HALLWAY

A giant white hallway seems to stretch on for miles, finally being cut off by a set of double doors. Suddenly, the double doors fly open, Casey being rolled in on a stretcher. An EMT, a boy with long sandy blonde hair and a blonde goatee pushes the stretcher. On the other side is a woman in a long white lab coat and navy blue scrubs. She has her reddish-brown hair tied in to a ponytail. Her eyes are set behind a pair of red frame glasses. The woman looks like she's probably a doctor.

Casey lies on the stretcher, staring up at the white ceiling, a blur as the two people roll her quickly down the hall. The girl just feels broken. All of her friends were dead. Her cousin was still on the loose, probably killing some other poor people right now…

Casey thinks back on her meeting with Michael Myers' doctor, James Hartley, who she had thought at first was a detective or something.

[FLASHBACK]

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE- FRONT HALL

Casey sits on the floor, leaned up against the wall, crying. The two cops and Dr. Hartley return to the room. Casey looks up at the three men, wondering what will happen now.

Dr. Hartley crouches down in front of Casey, grabbing her violently by the shoulders.

DR. HARTLEY

You! How bad did you injure him!? If he's hurt badly, he can't have gotten far from here!

Casey stares at the man, who looks rather unhinged. His salt and pepper hair falls into his face. When he shouts, flecks of spit fly from his mouth. She's still in too much shock to speak.

How could Michael still be alive after all the damage he had taken?

CASEY

He's….not human….is he?

DR. HARTLEY

No, I'm afraid he isn't. He's the embodiment of pure evil. (shaking Casey) And if you don't help me, a lot more people are going to suffer!

Just then, the older of the two cops grabs Dr. Hartley, yanking him away from Casey. Casey recognizes the man for some reason.

COP #1

Look, James. Leave her alone. She's been through enough tonight. I think I know her. I think she's one of my son's friends.

Casey stares at the man, trying to figure out where she knows him from. And then it hits her.

CASEY

Are you… Caleb's dad?

The cop looks at Casey for a moment, trying to figure out who she is. Then he places her.

COP #1

(leaning down) I'm Issac Rayne. You're one of Caleb's friends?

CASEY

Yes! He's…he's dating one of my best….

Suddenly, it hits Casey that all of her friends have been butchered. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

CASEY

Sir… I'm so sorry, but everyone was at your house… and…

Issac goes pale in the face. He knew that his son was having a small gathering of friends. He jumps to his feet, shoving past the other cop who calls after him as he runs out the open front door.

DR. HARTLEY

Son of a bitch… I told him there would be mass casualties! I told him!

Dr. Hartley also shoves past the other cop and out the door. The cop looks down at Casey before calling in for an ambulance and back up.

Not too long after, several more cops showed up as well as several ambulances and a coroner. Casey was loaded into an ambulance and rushed off to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital.

[PRESENT]

INT. HOPSITAL EMERGENCY WING

Casey lies on a gurney in the corner of room, a curtain blocking her view of the rest of the room. The EMT smiles down at Casey. She realizes she knows him from somewhere. He had been a couple grades ahead of her in high school, already graduated. His name is Josh Jones.

JOSH

Don't worry. They'll take good care of you here. Look, I'd stay and talk and keep you company, but I gotta get back out there. I'll stop by and check on you later.

Josh disappears through the curtains. Casey didn't really register much of what he had said. She remembers that a lot of girls had a crush on him in high school. She was one of them. They had talked a couple of times, but nothing much had ever came of it.

Her thoughts travel back to Michael Myers. He's still out there somewhere. What if he came to the hospital, looking for her? More innocent people would be butchered…

Suddenly, the doctor from earlier and a young female nurse enter the room. The nurse is well endowed, with long curly brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She has emerald green eyes and a patch of freckles across her face. The ID clipped to her scrubs reveal her to be Marie Quillen. She has a rather unfriendly look on her face.

The doctor steps over to the bed, holding a chart in her hands. She smiles down at Casey, who doesn't seem to be paying any attention to what's transpiring.

DOCTOR

Hi Casey. My name is Whytnee Wyatt and I'm the chief of trauma. Don't worry, we're gonna get you all patched up.

Dr. Wyatt examines Casey's wounds and checks all of her vitals. After what seems like forever she steps back, smiling confidently.

DR. WYATT

Luckily, you're not in too terrible shape. I'm going to have Nurse Quillen get an X-Ray on that leg. There's a possibility it could be broken. And she'll clean all of the wounds, stitch them up, and-

Casey suddenly begins to scream uncontrollably, causing the doctor and the nurse to both jump in shock. Through the parted curtains, a kid dressed up in a Michael Myers costume can be seen, which is what has set Casey off.

Nurse Quillen quickly closes the curtains, while Dr. Wyatt tries to calm Casey.

DR. WYATT

Give her a shot of Valium to calm her down. We need to monitor her closely.

Nurse Quillen nods, going to grab the dose of Valium, while Dr. Wyatt talks calmly to Casey, who continues to scream uncontrollably.

[CUT TO]

EXT. RAYNE RESIDENCE- FRONT YARD

Several cops, EMTS, and the coroner all litter the front yard. Several stretchers with the bodies of Michael's latest victims are being loaded into the ambulances.

Dr. Hartley stands with several cops, discussing what should be done about Michael now.

DR. HARTLEY

Six more bodies were found in that house. If you people would have listened to me, I might have been able to save the lives of these poor innocent kids! We need to have everyone patrolling every inch of this town! If any of you come in contact with Michael, kill him on sight!

Suddenly, a young woman with short black hair shoves her way into the crowd listening to Dr. Hartley's orders. Like James, this woman is also wearing a long brown trench coat. In addition to that she has on brown gloves. Her eyes are icy blue, as if they could pierce into your very core.

WOMAN

Actually, we'll be taking Michael alive when we find him. No one is to kill him, understand?

DR. HARTLEY

(furious) And who do you think you are to give orders?!

The woman pulls out an I.D. holding it up for all to see. The name reads REGINA MORGAN.

DR. MORGAN

I'm doctor Regina Morgan, Department Chair of Special Cases with Smiths' Grove Sanitarium. The chief has appointed me as the new doctor over Michael's case. James, you're off this case.

DR. HATLEY

WHAT!? I've been on Michael's case for years! You can't just kick me off!?

DR. MORGAN

I can, and I have. After tonight, I'll be surprised if you still have a job. You've screwed up big time, Hartley. Now, I suggest you go home.

Dr. Hartley stutters, shocked at how quickly the tables have turned. He looks around at all of the officers for support, but all of them look coldly at him. He grumbles, walking off to his Jeep.

Once James is out of ear shot, Morgan picks back up with her plan of stopping Michael Myers. After a moment, she's interrupted by a commotion from inside the house.

EMT

We've got a live one over here!

[CUT TO]

INT. JEEP

Dr. Hartley sits in the driver seat, staring at the wheel. Who was that woman to come and take that case away from him? He had been with Michael for far too long to give up now. And what was that about taking him alive? That woman was a fool. She'd be dead if she found him. Hartley looks over at the glove box, opening it.

He pulls out a gun and stares at it for several moments. He's not about to let this slip through his fingers. He had to see it through to the end, no matter what.

[CUT TO]

INT. HADDONFIELD HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM

Casey has been sedated. She lies in the bed, looking almost peaceful. If she's dreaming however, her dreams are probably plagued with visions of her murderous family.

Nurse Quillen cleans up the giant slash on Casey's shoulder, preparing to stitch it up.

[CUT TO]

INT. HADDONFIELD HOSPITAL- NURSES STATION

Two female nurses lean on the counter, looking over towards Casey's corner.

NURSE #1

That poor girl. I heard she was the only survivor.

NURSE #2

Could you imagine? All your friends being dead? And your cousin was the one who killed them!? That would be awful.

NURSE #1

I would literally die.

Suddenly, Dr. Wyatt appears behind the two nurses, clearing her throat and causing the two nurses to jump.

NURSE #1

Oh, hey there Dr. Wyatt. We were just-

DR. WYATT

If you have time to talk, you can fill out all of this paper work.

Dr. Wyatt hands a huge stack of papers to the nurse, who looks slightly annoyed. The other nurse begins to back away towards a room, but Dr. Wyatt isn't letting her off the hook.

DR. WYATT

As for you-

Before she can finish her sentence, she is interrupted by two EMTS wheeling someone in on a stretcher.

DR. WYATT

Help me out over here!

The nurse follows Dr. Wyatt over to the stretcher.

DR. WYATT

What do we have here?

EMT

Another survivor from the Myers murders tonight. This one's barely holding on.

Dr. Wyatt and the nurse look down at the patient, but the camera cuts away just before we see who it is.

[CUT TO]

EXT. HIGHWAY

A sheriff's car speeds down the highway. Inside are Dr. Regina Morgan and the town sheriff, Walter Thorne.

DR. MORGAN

I'm confident we can catch Michael before he strikes again.

WALTER

I sure do hope you're right about that. So there were two survivors, huh. Poor kids. They've been through Hell tonight.

DR. MORGAN

And it isn't over yet. Unless I can stop Michael. We have to find him, no matter what.

[CUT TO]

*Michael's breathing can be heard heavily over all of these next scenes*

INT. EVANS' RESIDENCE- NIGHT TIME

The house sits empty and dark. Shadows loom over everything.

INT. HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAY

The hallway stretches on for ever and ever, lined with lockers. It's dimly lit. In the distance the blood red letters "E X I T" can be seen.

INT. HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL- CLASSROOM

Desks line the room, all of the chairs neatly set against the desks. The teachers' desk sits in the corner of the room, covered in a stack of papers.

INT. BRADY RESIDENCE

Mr. and Mrs. Brady stand in the living room, hugging Tommy and Lindsay.

INT. RAYNE RESIDENCE

Detectives scope out the scene of the mass homicide, looking for anything that can be classified as evidence.

INT. HARTLEY'S JEEP

Hartley has both hands on the wheel. He speeds through the suburbs, a very concentrated look on his face. The gun lies in the passenger seat, shining ominously.

INT. SHERIFF'S CAR

Dr. Morgan stares out the window, while Walter stares straight ahead.

INT. HADDONFIELD MEMORIAL HOSPITAL O. R.

Dr. Wyatt and several other hospital employees operate on a patient, desperate to save another life.

INT. E. R.

Casey lies in her bed, still knocked out. Nurse Quillen has finished stitching up and cleaning all of her wounds. She rolls Casey out of the room, taking her to get an X-Ray on her foot.

EXT. HADDONFIELD MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

The hospital is lit up dimly in the darkness. It looks very ominous.

[The camera pans up towards the sky]

[FADE TO BLACK]

*Michael's breathing stops*

A girl can be heard screaming violently. The sound of a knife tearing through skin can be heard, followed by a loud thump.

HALLOWEEN

 **A/N-** **Well, that's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed the ride. Let me know what you thought, I would love to improve myself as a writer. Thank you all so much!**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters from the HALLOWEEN franchise. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story.**


End file.
